Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract
by number03
Summary: Sexual orientation, social arrangements, and physical insecurities… why does being a kid and growing up have to be so hard?
1. Lets Get This Straight

**Warning: Boy love, don't like, leave now or forever hold your peace (Also; boring beginning, be ready for long/funny descriptions).**

**A/N: Whoo! It's an actual story this time, and not a one shot! You can all cheer now! (Longest chapter I've ever written so far...![3, 756 words!])**

* * *

_**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**_

* * *

"Okay, class, today we'll be working with… _magnets_," There was a chorus of groans from the class.

"Now, when a north, and another north end of two magnets are put together," The teacher begins, putting the two white sides of the magnets together, "They repel each other."

He, is not, a genius.

"When two south ends are put together," He continued, placing the black ends of the two magnets together, "They also repel each other."

Nope, you're not proving your side of the genius argument sir.

I called him sir, because I don't want to be associated as a hooligan. Not to show any respect to this, non genius.

"_But!_" He says this with the wrong terms of grammar, beginning a sentence with, but, is not appropriate.

Yeah, I catch these things.

"When you put a north and a south end together," He does so with the two magnets. They, immediately, snap together, "They come together."

You have lost this debate. Court adjourned.

And the mental mallet is slammed, as the ringing of the bell fires out among the building of grouchy, Monday morning teenagers. The man, and his magnets, stay frozen at his desk as the students mindlessly flow out of the classroom, ignoring his sad stare.

I do this as well, following the crowd.

As does everyone else.

Science is, one, of my favorite subjects.

Yeah, I know, who has a favorite subject other than lunch, right?

I do. And Science is one of them.

In order, I'd have to say it's math, science, reading, Spanish, and then social studies. Math is first, because, it's easy.

For me.

Science, of course, because it's too simple nowadays. And, I sorta' like the goggles we put on during labs and stuff. We all look like fish with them on, and fish are awesome!

Again, to me, they're awesome.

Reading, because I like to do so.

Spanish, because our teacher for that class is fun, and good at his job.

Social studies is not my number one choice. I hate it. It's boring, but then again; those who do not know there own past, are doomed to repeat it. So, to not repeat what others have already done, I'm taking the class.

That, and Mommy said if I don't, she'll take away all my video games for forever.

Yeah, I said Mommy. It makes her happy when I say it, but I figure, "Hey, can't get more embarrassed then saying 'Mommy' in front of your friends right? Right."

So, I only say it in my mind. To make her mentally happy. Because all Moms have telepathy. Like when they're standing at the stove cooking, and your five years old. There's a cookie jar on the top of the counter. Your, tiny, itsy-bitsy, little hand reaches for the jar, then suddenly you hear the word, "Don't touch that, or you'll have to stand in the corner."

And nobody wants to stand in the corner.

So, yeah, I'm a mental nerd.

Not physically, because physically, I'd be classified as a; Goth.

I don't see it.

I don't even fit the description of a stereotypical one;

One, you must _always _wear black.

Two, skinny jeans are a must for boys!

Three, boots are awesome! For both genders.

Four, the Devil is our savior.

Five, and last, thank God (Or the Devil, whichever you prefer), coffee is your life preserver.

Yeah, that's a stereotypical Goth. I wear black, I'll give them that. Only because I look good in it though (Okay, ego scores one point!). I have one pair of skinny jeans. Only one though. I have a rule; boots are for women, unless they're combat ones. I'm an atheist, so I don't believe in God, OR, the Devil (So take that evil man of flames!). And lastly…

I do like coffee. I won't even lie about that one.

Okay, so I sort of fit the description. That would make me a not-totally-committed-Goth. Although, there might be one other rule I forgot to mention.

Rule number six; Goths only hang out with other Goths.

I don't. I probably hang around the most cheery people in the entire school, not to mention I'm related to one of 'em. Of course, they all say I act Goth too.

It's got to be the hair.

Okay, so now you're probably wondering, as I merrily skip off to science, about the relative thing. Right?

Yeah, I'm right.

And no, I'm not skipping, just so you know.

It's my brother.

We aren't twins exactly, but we look pretty similar. Our hair is spiked in different random directions, almost exactly the same way. Impossible you think! Of course not, I just proved it wasn't impossible.

Are you paying attention? You should be, you'll probably miss something important, then you'd have to go back and rewind the tape to here it again. So, rule number one for you, pay attention!

Especially while crossing the stree-

Okay, getting off track here. Where was I?

Oh, yeah, Sora.

My brother's name is Sora, although I've already given that fact away. Yeah, I know, girly name, right? Right, you'd be correct. Sora is such a girly name. In Japan though, it goes both ways, just like the boy himself.

Yeah, he's bi, get over it.

Our parents' names are Aerith and Zack Fair, although that isn't my Mothers maiden name, but there is no need to mention that.

We- as in me, my brother, and our parents- live in the state of Illinois, in the town of-

What town is this?

…

I forget.

Anyways, back to the story. We've lived in the same place, in the same town, in the same state, in the same planet! Since forever.

Okay, if I replay this tape, it probably sounds sort of boring at the moment, but it gets better, trust me. I've already skipped forward a few scenes, it gets better.

So far, no major events have taken place that could change our lives drastically. No meteors, droughts, dinosaur attacks, evil men wearing silly hats, attack of the crazy llamas in skates, or the takeover of whales on stilts. Absolutely nothing catastrophic like that has happened, and I doubt it ever will.

Because llamas can't skate, dinosaurs have been proven extinct, and whales can't wear stilts.

Notice I ignore the fact that they aren't land mammals. There's a reason for this, but I won't explain it.

So my life, as I know it now, is very…

Boring as freakin' hell.

I wish something amazing would happen, and change my life forever, like in the comic books that nerds read! Like superman, batman, the flash, wonder woman, and all those other superheroes. I wish something incredible would just crash land, flatten, freeze over, melt, or strike the world, and I would be the main target of this thing.

But that could never happen.

Just like how opposites will always attract, and whales will never wear stilts.

It's physically, mentally, and emotionally impossible; for something amazing to ever happen to me.

To Sora, eh, maybe. He's just the kind of guy that could go through something dangerously horrific, and not have anyone around him believe a word of it.

Roxas would probably acknowledge the incident, but not really care about it, because he would figure it would never actually happen either, just like the rest of the world.

Okay, so a new character has been introduced into my recording, so let me explain his background information (Not the boxers or briefs one, the importance in life one!).

Roxas is, and forever was and will be, Sora's best friend. That's it, end of story.

Shall we continue?

No? Why, whatever could I have skipped over?

Oh, right, background information, sorry (Please, acknowledge my sarcasm!).

Now, it's not like I hang around my brother twenty-four-seven or anything. I just happen to be friends with his best friend.

We all met in the park, the way all children meet.

It was a peaceful day in the neighborhood, and Sora was crying over his bloody scrape of the knee. It was a gusher too, I was laughing so hard.

"_Vani, stop laughing," He sniffed, "-g-go get m-mommy!"_

_I continued to laugh. _

No, I don't hate my brother! It was just so hilarious, because we were running and he front flipped over the bench. Who wouldn't laugh at that? Especially after he just sat there for a minute, going 'What the crap just freakin' happened to me' with his face and everything.

Of course, that's when the new character appears;

_A blonde kid, about the same age as Sora and I, was jogging up to the scene of the accident. I had calmed down enough to speak, which meant I was telling my brother how stupid he had looked._

"_Eh heh, you, you looked like, like you were about to die," I choked out, small giggles interrupting my sentence. Sora was crying even more now, because he's such an emotional boy._

"_GO GET MOMMY!" He had screamed, and to this day, I can't imagine how the rest of the park just went on with their lives as a crying child nearly washed away the rest of the world with all those tears that afternoon._

_Of course, people are jerks. That explains this happening._

_The kid finally reached us (Of course, his hair was a bit flatter back then than it is now) and had asked, "Did you just flip over the bench?"_

_I would like to clear up that, first of all; I never thought Roxas was very smart. And second of all; I still laugh my ass off about this day. I can't help it. Picturing Sora doing this now, it makes me crack up in the middle of class._

"_What are you, an idiot? Did you not just see him flip over the freakin' bench," I had said, acting like a snotty teenager at the age of six. _

_Sora reminds me of this most of the time._

"_Well, yeah and," He reaches in his pocket, pulling out a hand full of small band aids. He kneeled down next to Sora, who was trying to wipe his face clear, although he just _would not stop crying _"Here!" _

_He finally looked up, probably only seeing the band aid and small hand, almost mistaking it for our Mom. He immediately grabbed at the band aid, ripping it apart quickly to place on his knee. I grabbed it out of his hand before he could place it on wrong, and slapped it correctly on his knee, covering up most of the small scrape._

_I remember this day so well, because I remembered that the band aid had Barbie on it._

So, that was when we met Roxas, and the day Sora got mocked for having a Barbie band aid on his knee.

I would later find out that it was his sister's band aid, and that he had kept the Sponge Bob one for himself.

They fight over this fact a lot, but I think the reason Sora turned out bi was because he wore that girly band aid for a whole week, and it wore off on the boy.

Yep, Barbie can do that to people.

So, yeah, I think I'm gonna' stop my mind ranting tape for a while, because remembering all this crap makes me feel; A, like a jerk. B, like crap. And C, completely worthless.

Because of the fact that I realized, at the age of seven, that my life had absolutely no point at all.

And that whales would never wear stilts.

And that llamas are evil, because they spit in your face.

And, also, that bunnies were going to take over the world.

You'll understand all the, at the moment, meaningless phrases soon enough. You'll just have to wait a few tapes to find the answers.

And don't skip ahead, because that's cheating, and it's wrong.

Yep… I'm a mental nerd.

**Xxx-0-0-0- It's a line, deal with it-0-0-0-xxX**

So, finally came the lunch hour, and I'm tired as Hell. I have absolutely no classes with anybody I know (Well, anybody I like, well enough to actually want to know). So, as I carry my horrid social studies book with me to lunch, I feel empty.

Completely and utterly empty. Not a single emotion.

Well, there's the thought of the fact that I think this book weighs too much, but that is not an emotion.

I keep on feelin' the emptiness until I enter the lunch room. It's already filled with Monday morning teenagers, grouchy, underdressed, and overweight, just like the rest of America. I walk down the right wall, making sure to avoid trash cans and students with trays, until I reach the three person occupied back table.

The three people are Sora, Roxas, and his sister Larxene.

Only one word can describe this woman…

Bitch. And a total bitch, at that.

Wait, that's three.

So, I slam the heavy book onto the table in front of my saved seat, and Roxas quickly removes the book from the blue chair.

Yeah, we save seats, there's issues with these things at our school.

You see, the cafeteria is divided into social groups.

There are eight rows, consisting of three, six person tables in each row. We sit in row eight, farthest away from the lunch line. There are two sections, and each has the eight rows, three, six person, tables in each, and the different social groups at each section.

I'm classified in the nobody section.

This is the definition of my social group;

We are known. We are talked to. We are made fun of, and slightly complimented at times. Quiet in class, loud around each other. Internally perverted, and outwardly shy. The ones who seem so different in private, because nobody really knows the people on the inside. Complete outcasts, whose opinions are heard, but discarded for something more important.

And we occupy six chairs, in the eighth row of three, six person tables.

So far, we've only got us four; me, my brother, my friend, and said friend's bitchy sister. There are two chairs left, and are soon to be filled.

The other two people are slightly stupid, because they're in the long lunch line, waiting to be served their food, while we- the smart kids- are sitting in our seats, waiting for the lines to get shorter.

Yeah, we made this rule in sixth grade. We're big eighth graders now, we rule the cafeteria.

Pssh! Yeah right… as Sora would say… we rule the six chairs at the eighth row, that's what.

And, as I'm sitting here, talking with three other nobodies about random things that no one else in this entire room would care about, I think.

Long and hard.

About what the heck the other kids in this room are talking about.

So, tuning expertly out of the conversation, I listen to the next row over.

Who I classified as; The nerds, that are into manly things, yet aren't so.

"_Dude, I can't believe you just stuffed that whole thing in your mouth."_

"_Yeah, man, you look _so _appealing right now."_

"_Shuk Uph guysh."_

Well, that was interesting, lets see the table next to ours.

"_Oh, my god, she is so~ annoying."_

"_I know right? And she actually spoke to me. It was so~ annoying."_

"_I hate the way she talks, you know, with that stupid nerdy accent of hers."_

"_Oh, that so bugs me!"_

Those are the fat, cheerleader, wannabes.

I tune back into the our conversation.

"Nobody actually watches the stupid basketball games," Larxene comments, lazily munching on a fry she had stolen from the fat, cheerleader, wannabes when they were glaring at the nerds, who are into manly things, yet aren't so.

"Then why would they go to them, if they weren't even gonna' watch?" Sora questioned, pulling mindlessly on the edge of a paper coming out of his red binder.

"To make out under the bleachers," Roxas commented, although it was distracted, because he was reading one of his books again.

"And, if they have no mate?" I questioned, classifying the rest of the attendees of the game as animals, because that's what they are.

Larxene chuckled, "They talk on their phones when the teachers are looking away."

We all shake our heads, because that's pretty much what everyone's always doing. Nothing's new, It's all exactly the same. Just like how we've all also agreed on the fact that bunnies will take over the planet by reproducing at high rates over the winter.

It's September now, so we don't have much longer.

The four of us look up as the slap of Styrofoam trays comes from the other two chairs in the vicinity. I almost exactly then, tune into the conversation beside us.

"_God, why do we even sit in this row, it's full of weirdoes."_

"_Yeah, but they'll leave if we just insult them enough."_

"_Yay! Then we get the row all to ourselves!"_

_Mindless cheering of the fat chicks._

I tune out of the conversation, unimpressed with the mean girl's tactics. It hasn't worked before. Last time they tried to take over the table, one of them had stolen Sora's chair.

Roxas and I had been sitting on the opposite side, and Sora is just so stubborn when it comes to these things, so he did something about it. He sat right between two chubby chicks, no chair, so instead he squatted, and fake sneezed saying, "I gotta' cold."

They almost fled out of the row.

It had cleared up two chairs, in which he took all to himself that day.

I was so proud of my almost twin!

So, back on track.

We all turn towards the others; Axel, and Xion, the ones who were stupid and waited in line.

Yeah, we're all lazies. We wait for the lines to get short before we get lunch.

"I told you we should have sat down, too!" Xion whined, collapsing into her chair beside Larxene. Axel followed suit, only across from her, and beside Roxas.

"I was hungry, and couldn't wait this long," Axel, 'amended', stuffing a fry in his mouth.

The day of lunch continued as usual. Us last four going up when the lines were shorter, and finally getting our lunches. Sitting down and staying slightly quiet as we stuffed our faces. And as we were finishing up, we talked mindlessly, and joked about stupid things as per usual. It's the same routine every day, and I personally, love it. It's so freakin' simple.

Until Sora suggests something stupid;

"I think we should go to the field hockey game tomorrow."

All eye's turn to him, staring like he's insane, before going back into the conversation from before. He pouts, reaching over and pushing my shoulder for attention, "I'm being serious! We should go there, cheer loudly, then call names at the other team!"

"Sora, that's embarrassing!" Xion says from across the table, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval. We all nod.

"Since when do we even care?" Larxene then adds in. The motion of the lunch table stops for a moment; Roxas even looks up from his book.

When did we start to care?

I mean, about what others think of us, that is.

We've never cared before, we usually just joke about it, because we think it's hilarious if people just randomly stare at you for yelling, "I scream for ice cream!" loudly throughout the hallway. Because, to us, it was fun. It was what made our day. It was us.

Why do we suddenly care about if people think we're idiots, if we already admit proudly that we are?

"Let's do it," I say, catching everyone's attention. Sora grins at me.

"Yes! Let's vote on it!" He says, sitting up straight, "Who wants to not go?"

Xion and Larxene raise there hands.

"Well, that settles it, we're goin'," Sora says, grinning from ear to ear. Roxas chuckles from beside me.

"This is gonna' be one heck of a field hockey game."

There was a clatter from behind me, some yelping, and then some giggling.

Our attention is turned to the sixth row of tables, only to see a spread of food lying all over the floor, the metal, rectangular, tray sliding down the side path. It gets all the way to my foot, before stopping. I follow the trail of random food items to see, peculiarly, a blonde kid sitting dumbstruck in the middle of the walkway of isles.

And I mean dumbstruck. He probably has no idea that he just fell over with all his food.

And the weirdest part is that he looks like my brothers best friend.

A blue haired girl, who was sitting at the table he was going to sit at, was giggling behind her hands. A taller boy, with copper shaded hair, was shaking his head at the smaller one still sitting on the floor, obviously amused and slightly exhausted by the blondes actions. They started to pick up the things that fell, but my attention was directed to the sudden voice.

"Nice one," I hear Larxene comment from across the table. I turn my head around to see everyone had gone back to what they were originally doing, which was eating, or talking.

I had the weirdest feeling right then. And it's not a good weird, like when you see a bunny standing/squatting in the middle of the street, and you just know the evil thing's gonna' get run over by another car. It's the bad weird feeling, like the one you get in P.E. when you stop running to catch your breath, and you know the teacher is just glaring at your back as you continue to walk slowly, just to annoy the guy. And, then you get five points taken away for the day. It was that kind of feeling.

And now, I regret agreeing to the stupid field hockey idea, because now I have to yell things really loudly tomorrow, that aren't very school appropriate, in front of about half the student body.

Well, today sucks, can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

**Ah~ Writing this much makes me feel like I've given off more than usual! **

**Although, It's slightly uneventful, but the next will be better! Do not worry! **

**Okay, so I've got some things to explain that have absolutly nothing to do with the relative topics above;**

**The way the characters are acting is just like my school, my friends, and my life goes. I even replaced US with THEM. Here's who we are;**

**Neko (Me); I was replaced with Sora, for... obvious reasons.**

**Keelxy; was replaced by Vanitas, although she has nothing to do with the plot!**

**Arixel; was replaced by Roxas, because of the book thing! (He, now, loves kitties, because of Arixel's personality)**

**Julixa; was replaced by Axel, for reasons unknown.**

**Maxsi; was replaced by Xion, because they're both so innocent in this one. (Easily embarrassed)**

**Havanaxs; was replaced by Larxene, because... well... I can't say, she'll get mad at me...**

**And, yeah, that's the way our tables worked, and yes I(sora) actually did the chair thing. They stole my freakin' spot! What was i supposed to do?**

**THE END PLEASE REVIEW!1!1!1!1!1! ~Neko03 (Please wait for the next installment of OMCDNA)**


	2. It's Not The Best Sport In Town

**Song for this chapter; Let It Go by Mitchel Musso (Featuring: Tiffany Thornton). (Sorry for any misspellings or if some of the lyrics are wrong, they were… sorta' hard to find. I will not change them! So… enjoy~!)**

* * *

_**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**_

* * *

_Uh-oh, why you holding back, now?  
Don't you know it's time to let your inner freak out?_

So it's Tuesday. The day SORA dragged all of us to the field hockey game. And I'm so tired from school I feel like I'll fall off the top set of bleachers any minute now.

Field hockey is supposed to be like soccer and ice hockey put together. They have sticks and balls, with all the rules of a soccer game.

If you can prove this makes sense, go on ahead. I really, don't freakin' care right about now. I just wanna' go home and sleep until Wednesday.

And finish the loads of homework, but I really wanna' sleep.

Did I also mention field hockey is a girls sport here? Well, that just makes it more boring, because the most participation I see is from about three girls on each team's side. The others are all, "Oh, I'll so get this- oh, you got it? Okay. Fine. Oh! How about- no, that's yours."

They're, obviously, too scared to try. And Sora? Oh, don't even get me started on this one.

"Guys~! We have to yell to let them here us!" Sora whines. And he's right. We're on the top bleacher, which means we're farthest away from the field, and if we don't yell, they can't here us. And nobody wants to yell. Because…

"Sora, it's embarrassing!" Xion stage whispers across the bleachers. Roxas nods slightly, his head being supported by his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Who cares if it's freakin' embarrassing? What if we encourage the team, and they win?" He explains, probably looking like a freak to all those trying to watch the game. We're such HUGE distractions for all these people trying to make out below us, and text on there cell phones. It makes me glad I don't date, or have a cell phone.

_Uh-oh. (Uh-oh.)  
Nothing's gonna' stop us.  
Not when the beat is kicking like this does._

"Yeah, Sora, cause winning a field hockey tournament is a big accomplishment for middle schools everywhere," Axel remarks, munching on an energy bar he saved from lunch today.

Great, now I'm hungry, too.

My eyes flicker from our group's boring conversation on embarrassment versus winning a game, to the gate that leads to the field. Three figures are just now entering, and I bet my life they were planning on being late to this game. Nobody actually needs to see the first half to even guess the score.

It's tied, six to six. Way to go, insert-name-of-my-school-here!

Please… notice my sarcasm.

The three figures start gliding over to the bleachers we've been sitting on. They're pretty much filled, for some odd reason, except for the top one. Which we're sitting on. Just great.

And the only people in our school that _glide _are popular kids.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Popular kids are used and categorized in almost every school as exactly the same thing. And they're always big, fat, rich, and snobby jerks. It's true, most are. Ours are not always, big, fat, and rich though. Most are snobby jerks, by all the encounters I've had with them though. They whisper a lot around our group. I've noticed this small fact since the beginning of third grade, when we all started to group together in social arrangements. It's always our group though. The nobodies, nerds, and drama kids are always the ones getting whispered by. And it's irritating. Because I know they're dissing us. And I know they know that we know they're dissing us.

It pisses me off to no ends, and makes me feel like going over and slugging all of 'em in the face. Twice, because I know Sora wants to, but can't, because he has a reputation to uphold.

So the three, obviously popular, kids start gliding up the bleachers. Almost sending off a glow of jock, cheerleader, and studlyness everywhere they go.

It's not a word, but it works. So… yeah.

And they sit right next to me.

_Why should I care about the opinion of others?  
I don't wanna' spend my time hiding under the covers.  
Scared to let it loose, like myself going to be free._

I notice my group's heads spin in my direction, staring silently at the popular group for a short moment. They just turn back around to argue, leaving me to fend off the enemy.

Who are also good looking, of course.

At the end there's this tall brunette. He looks a little older than an eighth grader, but I think I remember seeing him somewhere else as well. He's wearing a brown jacket, with these frills on the sleeves and pockets, that I though went extinct in the eighties.

I guess they didn't, but I wish they had. Although this guy pulls it of A-okay.

Then there's this blue headed chick, and I totally didn't know that kind of hair color existed. I swear, if we were meeting in a dark alley or something, I would think she was in a blue haired cult or something. She's wearing a green shirt that's labeled, 'save our nation's forests' in big hippie lettering. She's got a short denim skirt on after that, with light green leggings pulling the tree hugger look together.

And, I'm pretty sure, she's a cheerleader. So I labeled them all just right.

Except for the last kid.

It's the same one from yesterday, who dropped his tray and fell over in the cafeteria. The one who looks like Roxas, but I think I'd be able to easily tell them apart.

I feel like such a lowly shadow just sitting next to these three. And I don't even know how the last one fits in with the other two. I don't remember hearing if he plays a sport, or is in an after school activity. Heck, I didn't even know this kid existed until he fell in the cafeteria yesterday!

I'm so uninformed on the gossip nowadays. And, if I was alone with my thoughts, I'd be doing that stupid hair flip all the retarded cheerleaders at this school do, just to spite them.

And the feeling of the shadow starts to creep up on me. Making me feel so small, so insignificant, that I can barely take it at all. Like my glow just completely simmers compared to these three. So, here I am. Stuck between two different groups, holding the barrier up so they don't crash and collide. It'd be a catastrophe if we had to socialize with them. They wouldn't understand anything we said, like we would be speaking a completely different language then they were.

And then, I'd feel so small, I'd just shrivel up and lay there in the darkness for the rest of my life.

And I don't want that.

_So I'm-a do what I do best  
That means I'm-a do me!_

Getting a sudden burst of energy, I feel my stomach coil into tight little knots, making me bounce my foot out of the sudden spark of energy. It taps violently on the floor, not so loud everybody yells, "Stop tapping your damn foot!", but quiet enough for nobody to actually here it. My fingers start fidgeting, and I feel like completely screaming my heart out. Something loud, stupid, something that attracts all the attention of everybody around me.

Something that makes me glow like they do.

And I know exactly what to do.

"Let's do it," Everybody in my group freezes, and turns in there seat. Xion looks shell shocked, because she is really nervous and shy. I barely see her participating in all the crazy crap the rest of us do, but she's still here. Sora's now beaming at me, of course.

"Really, Vani? You'll do it?" He asks, practically bouncing in his seat. I nod, like this is a business meeting, and I've made my final bid on the grand prize, and I won't go any higher than that.

"Well, that's enough for me," Roxas says, sitting up straight, and getting ready to scream LOUDLY.

That's when I realized what I just did.

I'm going to yell. With my brother, and probably everyone else in the group too. At a field hockey game. Where it's nearly dead silent except for the faint sound of smacking lips below, and the click of buttons on phones.

I'm gonna' die. And I am SO blaming Sora.

_See now don't stop, let it, let it  
All hang out, come on, get with it  
If you wanna' here it, go,  
But you gotta' let it flow._

Sora gives us the instructions to wait until they reset, ready for another chance to score. We're lucky, the score is 8 to 8 and our team is now offence.

I think, I don't play field hockey.

So, as they're setting up, and the cold sweat starts to form on my forehead and neck, Sora gives the signal. And, as we all stand up, screaming our random thoughts out at the field, everybody freaks, and turns to us;

"**COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!**"

"**KICK THEIR ASS!**"

"**GET THIS FUCKING GAME OVER WITH!**"

And you can totally tell, who said what.

The people in front, and to the side of us, even the players on the field, stare at us in complete shock. Nobody expected OUR GROUP to say a thing, not to mention even come to this boring old game.

But, I admit, it felt great. Being able to scream all the tension out is much more helpful then swaying side to side, jumping up and down, or tapping your foot on the ground.

Although, it attracts more attention. Especially the attention of a certain group of popular kids, who are sitting there staring at us like we're freaks; which we are, and admit to. Even after we sat back down, quickly so not to get caught by the coaches and other teachers, they still stared at us. Like we just popped up out of a magical story book and said, "Hey, I'm Santa Clause!"

I can so picture Sora doing that- but that's off the subject.

_Feels good, real good  
Don't be afraid to sing it now,  
Hokkie, Dokkie, Karaoke  
Everybody get on down!_

So, here we are, four of us feeling slightly uncomfortable, and the other two as energetic as the evil pink rabbits trying to take over the world.

Although, I hate rabbits, and I HAVE to love my bro, so lets compare them both to crazed squirrels instead, 'Kay?

The two that are sitting farthest away from me turn there attention back to the game. Most of the other people in front of us look away too, probably texting their friends about three weirdoes yelling profanities at the field hockey game. But this one kid, the one who looks like one of my best friends, will not stop looking at us. Although, it feels like he's just looking at me, but that's probably because he's only sitting a couple inches away.

And I don't feel the gaze stray at all, not even when we got up to leave, because our school would have won anyways, since they had gained about eight points advantage over the other. And even when we all started our walk home, I could imagine those eyes still following me all the way to my porch steps, up until I closed the door.

_Arms out, hands up  
Push it like you've had enough  
Come on let me here the love,  
YEAH!_

The next day was, Wednesday of course, but I have an adjective that describes it a bit more thoroughly.

Freaky.

Sora and I had walked through the lobby, seeing our principle setting up the trophy of the field hockey game inside the glass case. We had won that one, and I felt we had something to do with it, so I ended up actually smiling for a few minutes. Then we walked past a sixth grade girl who was on the team, who ran up and gave Sora a hug. He was flustered, of course, because she was so tiny and adorable to him, but when she started jumping up and down yelling thank you, over and over, it started to bug me. She had explained that it had something to do with our screeches of 'enthusiasm' that her team finally got a bit inspired to actually start playing. She said it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed, and that she'd tell everyone about what we did.

Again, freaky.

So, I left my brother there, instead going up to breakfast where there would be minimum amounts of sixth graders there at all. He found his way up, which leads me to where we are now, in the barely filled cafeteria, completely alone for the moment.

And it is freaky.

Everyone that passes by our table stares at us weirdly, some give us the stink eye, others smiling and walking by a bit faster. Sora got a high five (Why not me?) although it was only one, and it was from one of the girls on the team. Soon enough, all six of us of us were at our table, some drinking out of milk or juice cartons, others just sitting and half sleeping on their gym bags. It's another normal morning for us (Except for the random high fives and dirty looks, though).

_Just let it loose now.  
Everybody hit the floor.  
I know you know how.  
What you holding back for?_

So, as I stared out at the growing mob of students, I noticed three in particular. The same group that had sat next to mine at the field hockey game.

They walked towards the table they probably usually sit at, only to stop noticing it was already filled up, as were the all the rows next to and around it. With slightly disappointed expressions, they made there way down the eight rows of tables, on the left side. They walked around our group of six, none of the others noticing their odd presence passing by our table, looking at it like it was forbidden territory.

Although, to them it was, because if they ever sat here it would probably cause something catastrophic to happen.

BUT! Of course, they sit right next to our small group, because the fat wannabe cheerleaders are sitting at the far end, gossiping non stop.

Everyone turns their attention to them, but only for a small amount of time, before going back into one of our random conversation topics; this one which involves Xion's green lunch box, that we have named Steve. I kept glancing at the odd ones out, meaning the three poplars, making sure they didn't give us any dirty looks, so I could glare back. You learn that if you're glared at, it's a lot better just to glare back. They either get scared, or scoff and look away. I was surprised to see that they didn't do anything though. They just sat there, and talked like this was where they normally sat. They might have been scared of destroying our fragile ecosystem that is row eight, which would subconsciously cause them to not look this way.

Although, even though I figured they meant no harm, I still felt eyes on me.

The exact same ones from yesterday.

And it was freaky.

_So don't be shy, now.  
All the people now, lets get to it.  
Come on, just let it go.  
that's the way you gotta' do it._

* * *

**Ah~ I feel good about this one. A lot better than the last, although I didn't think it was all that funny.**

**Now, the song thing, Is gonna' happen every other chapter. So~ chapter 4 will be one. You can wait till then, right? Right.**

**Okay, so the lyrics might be off a bit, or the chapter might mess up, but that's all FF (Dot) net's fault. I had to fix this up a lot to get it on here, and be as perfect as it was! So, yeah, ignore it, I fixed it up as well as I could tolerate. So it better be good!**

**I would like to here some more opinions though! Getting reviews and favorites and other stuff makes me VERY happy! Almost giddy! Makes me go XD yay~! Nyah! *Tail twitches in happiness***

**So~ LEAVE A REVIEW! It makes this kitten very happy to get some~! **

**THE END! PLEASE WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! ~Neko03.**


	3. We're Totally Not Wearing Any Pants

_**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**_

* * *

Today is Thursday. It's one day away from Saturday, and people are usually up and Adam by now. That, or tired out of their minds, but I'm pretty good. Considering I got here with Sora only moments ago, and have nothing to do.

I let my head smack into the table, as Roxas, Larxene, Xion, and Sora all simultaneously get up to get breakfast. I don't get breakfast because I'm smart enough to eat before we get here, but Sora never gets up when I tell him to, so… I pity him.

That, and Roxas always gives me his orange juice, so that usually wakes me up more.

We have a process for the cafeteria, and it's not the social arrangements, it's another thing. So not to lose our seats to anybody, we leave personal items in them. Like book bags, gym bags, books, notebooks, papers, and other things that belong to us. That way, nobody steals our seats, and we can sit right where we want to. Of course, we could put our feet up in them too, but the new lunch monitors are too uptight to let us do that.

I really hate them.

Everyone comes piling back into their seats (Axel doesn't sit with us during the mornings), and Roxas hands me my morning orange juice and straw. I used to never be able to finish my lunch, but now I eat it all too quickly. It's like when your five and you can't finish a Capri sun, and when you're eleven you can. In like, five seconds flat. So, I sip at it slowly, so not to waste the wonderful juice that's (Hard to believe) from the school.

I tune out of the conversation easily- because I know it's stupid and funny, plus I could easily figure out what they're talking about- and glance around the quickly filling cafeteria. The door from outside opens and in glide the three populars. I've known of their existence for about three days and a half, and it doesn't look like they're going to disappear anytime soon. I quickly switch my gaze to the table they sat at on Monday only to find it was filled. I turned my head back to the three, noticing them heading straight for our table. The mean fat cheerleader wannabe girls are on the other end, leaving just enough room for them.

Fuck.

I quickly turn my head back to my group, but realize they're all looking at the other three too. It's weird, but I think we might all be telepathic. Like Xion is! (*)

The glowing trio of wonder (Popular kids) glide right on over to the three seats left at our table and sit down. Here's the tables arrangement;

Larxene is at the end, Xion's sitting across from her, Roxas is sitting next to Xion, across from him is Sora (Because Axel doesn't sit with us in the mornings), and next to Sora is me. So, with the now added three, here's the new arrangement;

Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Sora, no Axel, Me, the blonde kid across from me, the blue haired girl next to him, and right next to me and across from the blue haired chick is the weird jacket guy. I don't know their names, and don't plan on knowing them. So, when they awkwardly sit down next to us, we all look away, quickly divulging ourselves into a weird conversation. We do this so we'll freak them out and make them leave, or to make them give us weird looks. So, lets go to the weird conversation, shall we!

"Who was Steve married to again?" Roxas asks Xion, whose giving Steve- her green lunch box- to Larxene to look at.

"No, wait, didn't he get a divorce or something?" I added in, quickly trying to remember what the heck that story Sora made up from last week was.

Sora nods, "Yeah, they got divorced after Georgia realized he was cheating on her and had, like, three other kids."

We all nod sadly.

"So whose Steve married to now?" Larxene asks, quickly going onto the new topic. We all glance slightly to our side to see that the other three are listening intently, and trying to comprehend what we're saying.

"He isn't, he's a loner," Xion mumbles, pretending to cuddle with her green lunch box known as Steve. We all try comforting her, acting as if Steve was her older brother. In my mind, I'm laughing hysterically, because I can only imagine what the three causes of the social arrangement apocalypse are thinking right about now. I mean, the probably don't even know we're talking about a lunch box.

"Don't worry, He'll find another woman," Larxene says, petting Xion's head as she pretends to sniffle, holding Steve to her chest. Sora barely breaks character, having to hold in his giggles a bit more.

"Yeah, plenty of fish in the sea, right?" Roxas asks, putting a, fake, comforting hand on her shoulder. Xion nods, and puts Steve back on the table with a, fake, sad smile. We all almost crack up right there, but luckily… we're professionals.

As the silent clapping of the audience ensues, we all discreetly take glances back at the three new ones sitting in the middle of row eight, only to see something we weren't expecting. Well, half expecting, because they're still looking at us, just not with strange looks that would read "Oh. My. God. What. A bunch. Of freaks." They're looking at Xion with pitying stares, only to turn back into their own conversations. If I wasn't in the middle of school right now, I would question their sanity, although that would be admitting to being sane. Which I'm not, and do not want to be.

So, as the bell rings and we all get up to go to class, I leave them alone. Although, the same feeling of being watched from afar keeps coming, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on ends, and also making me walk a bit stiffly from class to class.

And I lied before. I do have a few classes with my friends, although in most of them we don't even get to sit by each other. Which completely sucks eggs.

**Xxx-0-0-0-It's a line. Deal with it-0-0-0-xxX**

Shop is…okay. I freak out a bit when I'm around sharp objects, although Sora has a bit of a harder time with it than I do. Every time a chunk of wood cuts off his project I can see him jump or flinch just a bit. It'd make me laugh, but I'm too afraid he'll actually chop his fingers off, so I'm a bit careful on that subject.

Luckily, shop is a class I have some friends in. And they are Sora (No duh) and Axel (Save us!). I'll end up doing better in this class then either of them, but they're staining their stupid lamps.

Yes, I know, making lamps in shop class is the stupidest thing ever, you can totally rant about it, I'd actually listen to you on that subject. Although, we kinda' need a lamp, so I'm sort of grateful for this project. Sort of. In a way. Not much. Barely… no.

As I sit down in the small classroom that isn't used for cutting the wood, I start taking In the surroundings. We started school not even five weeks ago, and I hadn't even taken in any of the details of the classrooms. They were a bit larger than last years, a bit harder to navigate through, and filled with kids obviously, but I never really cared. There were certain points I fixed my brain to focus on; My friends, my grades, and my physical stability. That adds up to; nobody crying, straight A's and B's, and being able to get somewhere without killing myself on the way up all the freakin' stairs. Sora's already fallen once, I'd rather not go through what he did.

The classroom, again, is very small. It's got exactly seven tables in this tiny room. Little stools we're supposed to call chairs, a door that's blocked by a desk, a big wooden layout of the bigger room next door hanging by four strings above our heads, paint cans on the teacher's desk, the blonde kid that stares a lot, Disgusting marks on the wall that I don't even wanna' know about- wait, back up. Blonde kid… _blonde_…kid…? Roxas? No, wait it's the other one!

My eyes lock onto the back of said blonde kid as he walks -_no gliding_- to his seat. It's in the corner of the room, near a group of kids I forget the label of at the moment, but **how do I not realize these things?** I've only started noticing this kid since Monday, and he was in one of my classes! Is he in more than one? Why do I even care, I shouldn't care, he doesn't even have a star role in my life, he's just a background character. Like we are. My whole group is background characters. So that makes him like us. That's not right. That doesn't fit with the social arrangements, and it messes everything up! Popular kids can't be like nobodies, that isn't right! That's, that's… weird.

Just like us.

**Xxx-0-0-0-*Insert happy smiley face here because it's totally another awesome line*-0-0-0-xxX**

Fortunately, to spare my brain further abuse, my last hour is P.E. Last year, and the year before that, I had physical education in the hour right before lunch. It sucked freaking eggs, and get used to that saying because I think of it a lot.

It just fits, right?

Unfortunately, my teacher is a hard ass, who makes us tuck in our shirts and look like fucking dorks!

It feels very awkward to walk around with my shirt tucked into the stupid pants, that Sora has declared, are not pants. The conversation that led to this conclusion had been a weird one, and the label of; nonexistent granny panties, stuck to the gym shorts from last year up till now. So, just to make the joke more stupid, every time we race out of the locker room to the gym Sora just has to yell; "We aren't wearing pants~!"

And it's true, we aren't wearing pants, but it's still hilarious when he says it, so I laugh.

The girls locker room is out by the smaller gym, while the boy's locker room exists in the large gym, where we spend most of our time. We usually go over the exact same sports every year, and sometimes we just play kick ball, but my class is learning about flag football. Flag football is, and forever will be, the most awkward sport in the world. You attach a belt to your waist with two flags attached onto it. If someone on the opposite team pulls your flags off, you're out. All the other rules are kind of like foot ball, only simpler and more hated. It's as specially hated when we have to participate.

So, as we run out of the locker room to sit down in our lines- and Sora yells, "We're not wearing any pants!"- I notice that one kid again. I don't know why my eyes are always being trained on him, it's like they're being called to or something, but it's really getting on my nerves.

To be more specific _he _is getting on my nerves. And not just him, his two popular friends too.

There are some things, I noticed, that are different about them when they're separated. For one, they don't glide. They walk like normal people are supposed to. Another is that, when in smaller numbers, they don't seem to glow as much. Although, the tone of them seems to change a bit. They seem, I'm ashamed to say, not as popular. Like they only get noticed when in groups of three or something.

They're a lot different from my group put together. You'd say we get louder, we act out more, and talk a lot. Although, we're not talking about us. They aren't like us, and wouldn't be able to exist in the same contained area for more than school time. We'd either make them hate us, or insult them until they went away.

Unfortunately, flag football is a team sport, and we don't pick the teams. And, yep, you guessed it.

He's on my team.

As the teacher finishes reading off the names of the people on which team, we get up and find one another. Sora runs off with his best friend, leaving Axel and myself to find Xion. Our groups usually end up getting separated, so we just got used to it. Larxene has health class this hour, so she isn't going to be joining us for the wonderful world of football. And, if Sora could read my mind, he'd correct me by saying, "It's FLAG football, Vani."

"So," Axel starts, swaying back and forth on his feet, "whose ready to grab some flags."

"You have successfully managed to make this sport more perverted than it already is," I reply back in the most monotone voice I could muster. Xion giggles a bit as she comes up, smacking me on the arm lightly for acting like an idiot.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was, and you know it."

Another slap.

Usually, Xion isn't a very violent person. Sure, she's whacked Sora in the head with a water bottle a few times, dropped a book on my toe before, and sprayed Axel with the hose on accident, but she hadn't planned those. Purposefully slapping someone, in Xion's book, is reserved for a time when embarrassment is sure to come. Especially, if we're talking about something perverted, she will definitely slap you then. I usually have armor, but these stupid gym clothes…

"I hate these stupid nonexistent granny panties," I grumble to myself angrily, pulling at the sides of the nonexistent pants, hoping they stretch down to the floor and know my pain. I hear the hint of stifled laughter ahead of me, and glance up to see if my joke was actually funny to someone other than the two next to me. And it was, but I can't believe whose laughing.

It's the boy who has lost his gliding power, glow, and gang of popular and powerful friends.

He's standing a bit behind Axel, who has engaged Xion in hilarious conversations about pants. His eyes were looking away, trying to focus on something other than the person who made him laugh. His hand was still near his mouth, instead holding his chin as if in deep thought. Some people say the look isn't regular, but really we do it all the time. And, to only further prove he was the one who laughed, his cheeks were turning red.

Although, that might be because I'm nearly gawking at the boy, and he had looked back at me.

He continued to half ignore my existence the rest of last hour, and he succeeded in that. Although, he has failed in not attracting my attention. The only time I hadn't been focused on him was when my tag got pulled off, and I punched the kid in the arm for ruining my concentration.

Five laps and a detention wasted on the guy who laughed at someone not wearing pants.

* * *

***Note number 1* Xion isn't actually telepathic (Like Maxsi isn't actually telepathic) but it's an inside joke that might get explained later on. Don't go thinking Xion's magical, okay?**

**Sorry this was a bit, um... slow? (It makes this chapter sound like it has a mental defficiency)**

**Okay, I know, a bit shorter than the last one. BUT (and this is a big but) I'm trying to speed up the interaction bits. It's supposed to be slowly working it's way along, but YOU GUYS wanted me to make this go by faster, and I'm PERFECTLY fine with that... ^^ (Jk, I'm going with what I originally planned to do)**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this, because they encouraged me to write really good works! Keep them up, or I'll stop writing!**

**ALSO ALSO: I'll start replying to reviews now. Sorry I didn't do this already... *Sweat-drops* Unless your review is unsigned, then It would be replied to here *Points to authors note***

**This story, compared to my other ones, Is getting the most views/reviews/favorites for... I'M SO PROUD OF YOU *hugs this fic***


	4. Awkward Moment, I Just Killed Thou

**Long explanation at the bottom of the chapter, and my writing towards the end gets a little... off... sorry...**

**Today's song is Just The Way I Am by Skye Sweetnam and it was the opening for the Disney Channel Series The Buzz On Maggie.**

* * *

Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract

* * *

"I can't believe you got a detention! Why would you hit someone in flag football Vani? It's a non-contact sport! You freakin' idiot!"

This is the scolding I get.

_I'm fly, the original.  
I'm sly, Unpredictable.  
I'm nearly irresistible__,  
__And I don't even try._

No, it's not my Mom, or my Dad for that matter. It's my twin brother, pounding on my arm as we wait outside for our Mom to come pick us up.

I know it's not my Dad because, well, it's not my Dad. He doesn't bother with us much.

So, as I get my arm hammered by my brother, I think. And I think really, really, really hard.

About why the hell he cares so much about this crap.

Sora is the most goody-two-shoed kid in the history of forever! Well, at least around strangers and people who aren't his friends. Like right now, where he's being rather violent and killing my left arm. He gets good grades, barely ever misses his homework assignments, and is on the good side of all his teachers. And I have to wonder, why does he care?

"_I don't wanna' fail at life."_

I guess that's a good reason. Although we're all gonna' fail at life sometime, considering we all die.

Well, that was an emo though, now, wasn't it?

I bet he's gonna' have that printed on his gravestone too, _"Sora: Loving child, good brother, and wonderful person. Failed at life. RIP."_

That would be a good grave stone for him. Well, unless he wants to be cremated.

"Are you even listening to me?" He whales, giving my arm one more good slap, before huffing and turning to pout at the parking lot. Detention ends at four fifteen, and Mom should have been here about two minutes ago. Waiting and being patient isn't one of the good qualities of Sora and myself.

I slouch forward, tugging at the sleeves of my shirt, as he falls back, hugging his stomach. His knees knock back and fourth, my foot taps endlessly, and the after school buses appear on the road before us. I hear them pull up on the other side of the school, the metal "Ching!" of the doors echoing all the way over to us. Sora flips over, like the sound just knocked him on his side, and the grip on my sleeves tightens a bit.

Stupid nervous habits of ours just don't stop do they?

______

I'm easily excitable.  
Completely undeniable.  
And sometimes,  
Unreliable.

I hear the voices of the other students bouncing off the walls of the world around me, some people walking out the front doors we sit in front of now. I get this shuddering feeling in my spine that only comes when someone is behind me, or it's really freakin' cold outside.

It's not _winter _winter yet, so I figure It's the first option.

I turn around, noticing Sora's practically asleep by now, and take in the appearance of someone I've been seeing a lot lately.

Yes, you guessed it (Whoever the hell you are), it's the blonde kid. And, even though I've been noticing him a lot lately, doesn't mean I've memorized his name. I keep forgetting to ask someone.

And, before I could stop myself, I ask the kid himself, whose standing anxiously behind us, "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Ah," The kid's eyes become trained to mine, that familiar "I'm being watched" feeling coming back again, "Uh, um… why?"

"Because, I want. To know," I deadpanned, making sure I said it slow enough for him. He seemed to be useless without the other two with him.

He coughed nervously, and I make a mental note that this guy's easily embarrassed, 'cause his cheeks are turning that cotton candy pink color, "I'm, uh… Ventus. You?"

"…Not telling."

He did that confused pout thing Sora usually does, the pink shade starting to fade into that awkward silence you get at adult parties when nobody has anything to say. My eyes wavered to the left, before refocusing as he shifted his weight to the other foot and coughed again.

"Um, where are the, uh… late buses?"

I feel like insulting him on how stupid he is, before remembering Sora didn't know where the late buses parked either. That's like insulting Sora twice for the same thing, and I don't feel like repeating myself, so…

"Other entrance."

"Um, thank you, uh…" He stood there awkwardly for another few seconds, probably hoping I'd fill in the blank he purposefully made.

Yeah, like I'll tell him my name that easily.

"No problem," I muttered back, turning around and clutching my shirt sleeves again. I can see my Mom's car coming down the hill towards the school, and the presence from behind me leaves. I feel Sora poke me in the side, and I look down.

He's pouting.

"I think I forgot my homework."

_**Xxx-0-0-0-These lines are more fun to make than the story itself… JK, JK-0-0-0-xxX (It won't center, sorry)**_

Mom hadn't talked to us the entire ride home, and although Sora and I don't really like being bothered by our parents all too much, the guilt that her cold stare brought with it froze hell itself. So, as we ignored our Dad trying to start a conversation (Then threatening to ground us if we didn't turn around, which we didn't), we headed down the hall and to our shared room. In the most twin like moment we've had all week, we both pushed the door closed with our backs, and heaved the biggest sighs the world has ever felt sorry for.

Then we plopped to the floor.

My head leaned on the wall, Sora's following my lead and hitting my shoulder, and I realized the lights weren't turned on and I couldn't see a damn thing. Plus, neither of us likes the dark all too much, so we didn't move an inch (In case there were monsters, duh! Didn't you know they were invisible?).

"Hey, Vani, who was that guy you were talking to?" Sora asked, moving his head to look at me. I kept staring at the wall, not answering, considering I didn't know the kid all too well either. All I know is he stares a lot, and gets embarrassed easily.

And that his name was-

"Do you two have a class together or something?" He questioned again, leaning closer, probably trying to get as far away from the dark as physically possible.

I sighed, "Yeah, something like that."

_Don't ask me why,  
Don't ask me why._

I felt him jolt, "Hey, isn't he one of the people whose been sitting at our table lately?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Hnn…" He trailed off, his head turning away. We stayed in silence, sinking into the darkness of our bedroom, too worn out from school to move. I got frustrated.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't 'cha turn the lights on?"

"No. Dark. You do it."

_**Xxx-0-0-0-Aren't these lines just ADORABLE?-0-0-0-xxX (It won't center, sorry)**_

The days go by quicker than last year, and soon enough, I find myself in the middle of October, a week before the Fall Fling, and nine days away from Halloween.

Yeah, I know, it's not a dance, and it's not a party, it's a fling. And they have a "DJ" in the large gym, pizza and soda in the Cafeteria, a game room, face painting, pictures, and an electronic room. It's not a dance, but it's even more humiliating than a dance. Plus, it's at our rival school, which we have been trained from day one to hate and wish to kill. Of course, we have some old friends that go there, so we just forget that crap and talk about nonsense while trying to dance and sing along to all the songs playing.

So, to everyone's surprise, most of us seemed to be going. Well, Larxene wasn't, but that was no surprise. Although, she didn't say she wasn't coming, so she might be. I doubt it though.

Our lunch conversations, however, had switched fuel drastically.

"So, we're picking you up, and then you'll take us home?" Sora asked Xion, trying to make sure we have this freakin' thing down. She lives right down the road from us, and we've decided to carpool. It sounds lame, but it helps slow down global warming, so… yeah.

She nodded, sipping at her orange juice, "I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'? What if we get this wrong, and never get picked up? I don't wanna' walk all the way home!" Sora exclaimed, pulling at the ends of his hair in a panic. Roxas reached over and patted his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Calm down…"

Sora still pulled at his hair.

"Don't worry, Mom knows what to do," I assured my spastic brother, sliding down in my chair to try and get comfortable.

I learned to block things out in sixth grade when I realized I sucked at math and needed to start paying attention more. So, soon enough, my mind went to the mode of daydreams and candy. I felt so worn out today, I really needed some kind of mind booster or something.

God, I wish I had a Twix right now…

"Hey guys, 'sup?" We all look to our right, getting ready to greet the high pitched voice of Larxene as she strutted over to our table. Although, something was a bit off about it today.

She seemed to have gained three little ducklings when we weren't looking.

As her and the glowing trio of destruction sat down at our table, I couldn't help feeling a little bewildered. I mean, sure, Larxene gets along with us just fine, and everybody else in the world seems to be either freaked out or neutral around her, but those three? When did she start hanging around with those three? Not to mention the sudden change in our normal routine lately had thrown us out of whack enough as it is.

I looked to my left as the blonde and bluenette start talking and giggling about nonsense I though Larxene never actually cared about, noticing Sora had calmed down from his anxiety attack (Let's face it, the kid is a wreck). Although, now he seemed to be zoning off into the land of anime and humorous TV shows.

The only reason I know this is because he mumbles in his sleep, don't think he outright tells people what's really going on inside that secretly diabolical head of his. His spikes are a defense mechanism to keep people from intruding.

I look over the other residence of our table, noticing all the slight details of what is soon to be The End Of The Social Arrangements. Xion is eating quietly, seemingly more introverted than usual, clutching an arm over her stomach. Axel is completely ignoring the new arrival's existence (Earning my respect for the time being), pulling at the buttons on his jacket. Roxas is still reading his book, and I imagine his mind being completely sucked into said book like a vacuum, which is probably more accurate than saying he can't put the damned thing down. Even I'm doing something out of the ordinary!

Yes, tugging at the back of your hair is a nervous habit, mind you. We seem to do it all the time.

______

I'm strange,  
And I like it.  
That's just the way I am.

I remind myself to start looking into what these small details mean about someone's personality later, and instead, I look to our new guests. I have to blink a few times to make the blinding sunny glow of them all put together go away, but soon enough I've got a good look. First, I tune into the girl's conversation;

(Insert some random gossip material about two dudes and a girl, plus their mother here).

I tune back out, realizing I have no idea about who or what the heck those two are even talking about.

Note to self; learn people's names.

Next to them is the guy with the weird jacket, and he seems to be half listening and nodding off at the same time. He's still wearing that frilly jacket, and I keep thinking about The 70's Show every time I look at it. It reminds me of that Steven Hyde guy…

'Kay Vanitas, focus!

…On what exactly…?

Oh, great, now I'm arguing with my inner self. What has the inside world come to? Well, the apocalypse is soon to come anyways, might as well have lost the rest of my half teenage mind.

God I hate family sitcoms. (*)

And last, but not least, is _Ventus_. Yes, that's right, I remembered his name. That's valuable information for, what? I don't really know, but my mind seems to think it's important, so I'll keep on remembering it.

His lunch tray seems to be untouched, and I can clearly tell he's not paying much attention to the actual world around him. I subconsciously remember that I have no lunch today because I have no money on my account, but my brain says asking if I could eat his food would be an act of peacemaking.

And I haven't figured if I hate or am okay with this kid yet, so let's avoid sure fire answers, shall we? (**)

It also seems as though I've been zoning out for way too long, because I realized I just stole one of his fries and Sora just slapped my arm.

"Vani!"

"What?" I ask back, successfully grabbing the attention of everyone at the table.

"You can't… you just… Don't steal someone else's food without asking!" He exclaims, hitting my arm again. I frown at him, finished up the one I've already stole, and formulating a stupid plan that shall have this table in shambles in seconds.

"Well, fine then!" I turn a bit to my side, noticing the blonde slumped in his seat was also paying attention to our argument (That was rather stupid). I point to the red and white box on his tan tray, raising a brow. He looks at me weirdly, "Can I please have one of these?"

"Uh…"

"Thank you," So I take the entire box off his tray, straightening back around with a satisfied smirk. I start munching on my only meal I've had today, hoping my stomach won't start growling in the middle of my next class now that I've finally fed it.

_I can't change,  
I can't hide it,  
That's just the way I am._

"You just did it again!" Sora says from my left, and to my satisfaction, I hear Roxas snickering from behind his book.

"I asked for permission!" I defended, taking another out, and handing it over in Sora's direction. He frowned.

"He didn't say yes!"

"Ah, but he didn't say no either."

By this time Xion's head had hit the table, and by the shaking of her shoulders, I could tell this was turning into a hysterically stupid lunch day. Roxas's head was buried into his book, and Axel was watching with a smirk. Even the guy with the frilly jacket had woken up for today's show.

Hoorah!

Please notice the sarcasm.

Sora was getting annoyed by me dangling a fry in his face, but I was having an even harder time trying not to laugh, "I don't want one!"

"Yes you do~!" I sang, dangling it in front of him like a worm on a fish hood. The snickering around us started getting louder, and Sora turned away, pouting in his seat. I started eating the food that I didn't get permission to start eating from in the first place. And I'm pretty sure the original awkwardness I had felt about this odd situation had been resolved.

Well, for the time being I guess.

_Might as well get over it,  
Don't try to understand.  
I'm strange, and I like it.  
Just the way I am._

* * *

**Sorry, towards the end my whole vocabulary and mind just sort of went WHACKY and... yeah... and FF is messing my stuff up again! I hate this layout! DX Stupid FF! Won't make my lines work and center correctly! RAAARWWRRRRRR! :(**

*** Don't even ask about this one, I have no idea.**

****Vanitas doesn't want the three "Popular" kids figuring he's okay with them, when he's not even sure if he hate's or is okay with them himself. Being sure of your feelings towards people can be a big help on the way you should act around them! :D**

**OKAY, onto some explanations that I think I should have done quiet some time ago! :D**

**Okay, the lunch room is this; One lunch TABLE is a rectangle. Three individual seats can fit on both of the longer sides. There are Eight (Or nine, I can't remember what I orignially said, look it up yourself) rows. In each of these eight (Or nine) rows, are three rectangular lunch TABLES. So, that means, in each row 18 KIDS can be seated. Vanitas's group has about six, plus the other three that's nine. So there are around nine other occupants in their row (The fat cheerleader wannabe's, to be more exact.)**

**ALSO, for your information, I've probably mentioned that most of the events I'm gonna' secretly stash in hear have ACTUALLY HAPPENED. Their school is COMPLETELY based off of my own school. DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT? I did... That's also the reason I can be so exact about the layout of the school, because I've seen every inch of my own.**

**About Sora and Vani's nervous habits. Yeah, since I replaced ourselves with the characters from KH, I'm trying to make the personalities as accuratly close to ours as possible. That's why everyone's probably a little OOC (Out of character!). And since i made Sora like myself (Yeah, I"m a mess), he's a bit... well...Persnickety, anxious, a spaz. Crazy...**

**Yeah, that's what I usually act like, only I'm supah fun! :D Plus, since I didn't want Vanitas to be too much like Keelxy is, I had to add a bit of all of us to him, so... yeah, he's original!**

**So, I hope that cleared some things up (If it didn't, I understand, I'm out of it right now as I write this!). I'm going to stop writing today, considering my brain and hands aren't working correctly, and I'm starting to hate my writing style with every word I type. Please, SCOLD ME FOR THE STUPIDLY LONG WAITS ADN CRAP, but reviewing makes the chapters come faster and with better quality! :3**

**=3**

**Wishes you all a good day~! ~Neko (around 2, 700 words today!)**


	5. Science, Sexual Flags, And Flirting

_**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**_

* * *

The next day (Which just so happened to be today) was a little… less awkward, I guess. The starters of the apocalypse haven't moved, and I'm starting to think they've been banished from the land of the populars for good, because they seem to be getting a little comfortable at our area. Not that we're complaining, they keep the fat cheerleader wannabe's away with the power of the almighty ego, and it seems peace has once again settled upon the first table in the eighth row.

Well, as peaceful as we ever get.

Larxene keeps switching from group to group during breakfast and lunch, seemingly caught between the two crowds. Although, I don't feel bad for her, considering all she has to do is turn her head. Axel and Xion were the first to adapt to our new row mates, sometimes being dragged into their conversations, or dragging them into ours. I've dubbed Roxas and Sora as neutral on this subject, because they just don't seem to care anymore.

…As for myself, I'm not too sure. It's like their very presence causes a slight disturbance in the force (Well, my force).

A few days seem to just skip on by, causing the time span between now and the fall fling to shrink to merely three days. Sora and Xion got the carpooling thing down, making sure to notify our parents about it so they don't both go off and have huge panic attacks about being left behind to strangers, and the cold autumn wind, to fend for themselves until someone's parents realizes that their child has not been picked up and dropped off yet.

How melodramatic.

And this is me saying this!

On a completely different note, my mind seems to have come to a topic itself particularly likes. And no, that doesn't mean I agree with the topic my mind seems to have gone and fixed itself on, I don't really see a point in the thought of it at all. And even though I keep trying to focus on the weird conversations, or what the heck I'm supposed to be working on, or going to sleep for that matter! It just seems to always end up focusing on the exact same point every single freaking time.

Ventus.

…I'm gonna' wait for this information to settle into your brain cells and slowly sink into the part of said organ that is supposedly labeled (In big flashing letters) WHY IS THIS EVEN IMPORTANT TO THE MAIN PLOT OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE (Insert exclamation points and angry faces here)?

Well, rather specific brain labeling device, _I'M NOT QUITE SURE _why it's so _FREAKING _important. This must be the punishment I get for letting my head decide on it's own if it wishes to be crazy or sane.

Or fucking normal, for all it cares, just… why him?

I mean, sure, there are a few things different about this kid that I can point out.

An easy one coming to mind is how in the world he ended up being in this particular crowd of friends (Who seem to be getting less popular). Or why he keeps on freaking S-T-A-R-I-N-G when he thinks I'm not looking.

No, whoever-the-heck-you-are, I was not looking at him first, I just happened to be glancing in that direction in a completely discrete- I mean _curious_ way.

And no, you can't just go up to someone and ask politely, "S'cuse me, but why the hell 'er you starin' at meh?"

For one, that wasn't even the polite way to ask. And two, I know exactly how it would end up. With the kid blushing and stuttering like a five year old while I wait like a patient mother for his clear and decipherable answer. The two conversations I've held with the kid have ended up like this, and for the second one I didn't even bother waiting for an answer!

So you can clearly see my dilemma here…

My brain seems to be crushing on this kid. And not in the 'smash-smash, I kill you' way either.

It's like the time Sora suddenly became obsessed with math. At the moment, Sora absolutely hates math and anything to do with moving numbers around on a number line. But one week back in fifth grade he suddenly became aware of the fact he was absolutely wonderful at it (He isn't anymore). He started to study for math tests, practicing with Mom or Dad, asking me questions _he knew the answer to _just to see if I could figure it out in my head while he had to do it on paper (I beat him a couple times at this). Then he flunked his test, became so hateful towards the subject, and dropped all hope of being the math wizard he once was.

Which is why he hates the subject, but gets a B plus in it.

I'm not exactly sure what to do about this fact (No, not the math thing, the other one!). I mean, I can't ignore it, considering my brain has a crush on the subject, but I can't just acknowledge it either. Because that would be admitting defeat (To what, I don't know), and I can't do that just yet. I haven't even gotten a clear hit so far!

And it seems as though my King… has been checked…

**Xxx-0-0-0-*Insert something funny here*-0-0-0-xxX**

Science is my relief class, if you can think of it that way without finding it completely and utterly perverted and hilarious (Because of the second to last word, duh). Ventus isn't in this class with me -I recently realized he was on my team- which could temporarily give my aching brain a rest. Until I rethink of him, then it just goes into overdrive because he _physically _isn't right there for it to stalk him, and that means it creates mental pictures and makes me faze out of the lesson.

(I hate you Brain).

Fortunately, to keep me distracted, we're doing a lab today. It involves figuring out which metal bar is which, and a bunch of other scientific crap I don't feel like thinking about (Although better this than the other option). Plus, I'm lucky, because the teacher usually pairs Roxas and I up in the same group with two other idiots which will keep me even more on track.

I never thought I'd actually pay this much attention to something we were doing in class. I swear, it's all that weird kids FAULT!

So, as my friend and I scramble together and avoid getting smashed by other science lab pairer-uppers, we find ourselves standing with two people I despise (Roxas isn't mean enough to hate them, but he could just be lying about that).

The girl partner we have is Evil Con Carne in a female body instead of a bear's (*). I swear to God himself where ever the fuck he actually is, she isn't as freaking sweet as everyone thinks she is. She's been in my class since fifth grade and nothing has changed. She still flips her PERFECT red hair over her shoulder in the most _amazingly slow_ way I've ever seen someone do the stupid hair flip maneuver. She isn't chubby, or way too skinny. She wears all the perfect clothes girls are supposed to wear, and even though all of these things seem bright and cheery, happy, Yay! They most _certainly_ are not so. Because I'm able to find her dark side.

And no, she is totally not like chocolate.

She chews gum in class after the teachers, principles, and EVERY OTHER FUCKING adult in the world told us not too. She has a boyfriend, even though we technically can't date people until we have money and a car (God, people are such idiots nowadays). She whines about _EVERYTHING_ that happens. She talks in that stupid valley girl accent, too! It annoys me to no ends!

Plus, she lived in Spain, then Hawaii, and California. Why her family would want to move here, I don't know, but they should leave before I kill this chick.

And don't even get me started on the dude in this partner-ish relationship we are in need of forming or else failing this lab. I swear on _my future grave _if he ever says something insulting to me outside of school I will shove mud into his mouth a laugh while he huffs and puffs with filth lodged between his gums! And, other than that small fact, his hair creeps me out. I though Sora and I had unnatural hair, but _silver_? Really, what the heck? And it's long. Like, girl hair long. Almost the same length as the Evil Con Carne impersonator's hair, if not longer. Not to mention it does nothing to spite him when he has a voice that sounds like it's gone through puberty five times and came out manly, unlike the rest of us unlucky souls who sound like females or have uncontrollable changes in speech sound.

And, as our group gather's around the black science table, goggles on and fake smiles (Grimaces) ready to go, we realize we wish to kill.

Except for Roxas, who I've mentioned, has grown up nice.

Said blonde glances around nervously, the girl in front of me smiling that cheap and flirty smile that makes me want to smack it off, and the other simply trying to focus on the lab without smirking because he thinks he's better than this.

I sigh exasperatedly at the situations I've been put in recently, drawing the attention of my only friend within a two meter radius, who laughs awkwardly as we enter the fun and fantabulous world of science!

No, that was sarcasm, not seriousness.

**Xxx-0-0-0-You guys know the other two are, right?-0-0-0-xxX**

And, as my day comes to a conclusion with the shouts of, "We're not wearing any pants~!" coming from my brother, I decided that today sucked…at least a carton of eggs, considering we're finishing up the last of the flag football matches. This is just _not_ how I wanted to end my day.

And, as luck would have it, Xion and Axel actually enjoy this game and participate in it. Leaving me to slouch alone and hold to the back as other children run about grabbing at each other's flags (Axel, it's your fault it sounds dirty to me).

I see the gym teacher glare at me, as I stand away with my arms crossed as I watch everyone else participating. He makes a mark on his clipboard of papers, and I figure all my points for the day are nonexistent like my pants. And, as the game finally comes to it's conclusion (me team won, yippee!) the tall chubby man screams, "Those who do not want to play again, walk the track!"

And so, leaving my friends to fend for themselves so I could get a few minutes of head thumping silence, I head for the black track surrounding the playing field.

No, I don't usually ditch my friends to be alone, I enjoy the pointless and hilarious conversations we have, but today was hard and I needed some quiet. So, as few people leave the grass area and hitch a walk onto the black rubbery track, I find myself walking about four feet away from my mind's crush, who apparently hates that sport as much as I do. So far, he's been unavoidable in life. He's in some of my classes, he sits at my lunch table, he's even on the same team (for the stupid flag game) as me. It's even worse when my brain makes me focus on him too!

I can't help but stare, even though I realize it's kinda creepy to do that. His two friends are somewhere else, which means he's alone (Duh), and can no longer glide. The cheerfully bright glow has simmered down to a small haze. He's blushing and pointedly looking the opposite direction of myself (Which I notice with mild amusement). I ignore my brain's calls for attention, and if it was possible, I swear it would have unscrewed the top of my head and leapt onto his own to snuggle up like a freaking kitten. Luckily, it is most definitely impossible, so that can't happen.

I wonder if I'll start hearing scary voices or something if my brain gets frustrated enough. No, that could never happen, I'm already as out of it as I can get.

Keeping myself distracted, I focus on everyone else in the field who are playing still. Axel has the ball, Xion jogging to his side, Sora chasing after from behind (He isn't on our team). My brother makes a grab for the red flags on his waist, Axel skids out of the way, and Sora falls to his knees and into the mud. Axel and Xion stop running, watching the other as he stands up with mud up and down his shins. I can't hear it, but I assume he makes a whining noise and cringes as the other two laugh at his misfortunes.

I turn my attention away from his idiocy to sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I peek out my right eye to find the blonde now three feet away and laughing behind his hand. His face is still red (I'm assuming because of the sun) and even though he seems perfectly fine, he still looks embarrassed when he finds that I'm looking at him.

His hand falls to his side, pace matching my own as he keeps up the smile, "That's your brother right?"

Ah, no stuttering, is this a good sign? I glance at him a second, before looking back to said idiot he mention, "Yeah, unfortunately."

He lets out a small chuckle, that sounds more like a short giggle, "Does he always fall like that?"

I try to bite back my smirk, faltering at the nearly impossible goal, "You mean flailing and whining? Yes, yes he does. The idiot hasn't passed the age of five."

A single thin brow was risen in slight confusion, "You don't like your brother?"

The question was so innocent, yet the accusation within was completely wrong. Although, I could prove it correct easily. I stare at him in false shock, "Don't you watch those family sitcoms? All brothers are at war with each other! Of course we're mortal enemies!"

He stares at me accusingly (Which I assume is rather brave for him because I noticed that, even though he wasn't stuttering, his voice quavered), "You didn't seem to dislike him when you offered him some of my fries that day."

Ah, caught in the action. How I love a good mock argument, "Well, you didn't really object to me stealing your food."

He gained a small smirk, still sounding unsure of himself, "I didn't say yes either. You didn't let me."

I look forward, regaining my uncaring air as I unconsciously tugged at the hair near my neck, "…Uh, I wasn't… focusing?"

(This seems to be my only line of defense, and considering it was weak, I knock over my theoretical king in defeat.)

The conversation of banter continued on from there until the rest of class. I even got him to laugh openly, instead of hiding it even though it's in plain sight. He wasn't a single foot away the last time I checked, and he walks like Sora does, bumping into people around him because his legs just won't go straight. The whole entire time I found my brain gloating at me, and I cursed it's name in vain. Because banter can also be classified as something else, and considering how much the pink organism in my head likes this kid…

It's flirting.

May the evil llamas spit at me in anger.

* * *

**(*) Evil Con Carne is a cartoon show, about a brain (and forgotten stomach) who are taken out of their dying body and put into an idiotic bare, and try to take over the world. And, she isn't really... that evil (The person who KAIRI is playing the part of) I just wanted to make her more evil later on to justify my actual hate for the real person (If she's reading this, I hope you get shot and killed while being eaten by sharks you evil whitch!)**

***Fist pumps* I FINISHED THE AWESOME CHAPTER! I feel accomplished and happy! You can scold me for delay later! *Fist pumps once more***

**Not to mention it's longerer... I think... ^^" According to WORD it's 2,660 words. That's pretty big for me, I hope to make longer ones.**

**Also, the two new characters, somone asked me where Riku was, I said I had something planned for him, and I do! This story is gonna' be SLIGHTLY dramatic. Not OMG SOMEONE DIES dramatic, but... simple stuff, ya know? Not much happens when you're 14 years of age (or going on 14, in Vani and Sora and Xion and Roxas and Larxene's case). **

**Ah~, playfull banter, I love it so! Especially when you get to throw in insults and prevail! MY VOCABULARY NO LONGER FAILS, I FEEL HAPPY, I WISH FOR YOU TO BE TOO!**


	6. To Hear, or Not to Hear

**Song's name is What do you want from me by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

_**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**_

* * *

Two days until fall fling to go, Sora and Xion are still freaking out about the schedule, Larxene is out sick, and Axel is late. I just love Wednesday mornings.

_I don't wanna' waste my time again,_  
_By getting wasted with so called friends._  
_'Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be,_  
_Part of my Social scenery_.

Our table isn't very lively today, except for the planning out that was coming from the two eccentrics. Roxas is the only other person here and has succeeded in tuning the world out to be sucked into one of his books. I breath out, knowing about three other people who sit here that would cure my boredom, but who am I to talk to them? I mean, I despise them. I hate all of those stupid idiots that talk about make up and sports and how idiotic people are nowadays. Cheerleaders who think they're all there is to the world, and jocks with their jelled up hair and humungous egos. People that whine about every little thing, or make a huge deal out of nothing important.

I'm such a hypocrite, but who cares? I don't hang around with them, and don't plan to do so.

Although… I did talk to _him _yesterday and that wasn't so bad. Who could have thought being surrounded by so much fake awesomeness couldn't have a self confidence boost affect on someone. He was a lot more interesting than I thought he'd be, considering where he comes from (No, not continent wise, table wise, stupid).

My brain is purring, I can tell, and seeing said person plus two gliding over is just making it rattle even more. They sit down with freakishly bright grace, the taller duo sitting on the opposite side of the table while Ventus takes the chair next to mine.

In one of those odd moments my brain goes to cartoon mode and I imagine the top of my head unscrewing and my brain hopping over to the other's and just sitting there, taunting me saying, "I'm here, and _you're not_, aha ha ha ha!" An image of Sora doing the "tsk tsk" maneuver with his fingers comes to mind and I come back from cartoon land to find my brother slouching in his seat looking stressed out (What's new there?).

He turns to me, "Vani… fix it."

"I'm not open to requests at the moment," I say, turning away so I don't have to look at him huff and act angry. I'm not in the mood for that today. So, taking Roxas as an example, I lay my forehead on the table and zoom into fantasy land where I don't have personal space issues, my brother isn't an eccentric that has nervous breakdowns inside his head, Roxas talks more, his sister has gotten over herself, Xion isn't such a goody-two-shoes, and Axel stops shooting people down with his words. The slight symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder kick in and I start to remember all of the stupid, embarrassing, and idiotic things I've done in the past, which then causes my chest to ache in guilt and remorse for ever acting like I did whenever said things happened. I try thinking of something else so my brain would stop churning my stomach by making me remember things I'd rather not, but it only has one topic on mind and it's sitting rather close to me.

Now, It's not that I don't like touching people, Sora and I were raised to be both the ones giving and receiving hugs from people, but his chair's legs were tangled in my chair's and I'm not sure about the inanimate objects feelings about this. I sit back up, finding things on my group's side exactly the same, but the blue haired girl and the guy with the frilly jacket were deep in conversation about something important (Pssh! Yeah, important…).

"Terra, I'm serious, that jacket is so… not… it's just… STOP WEARING IT!" The girl complains, messing with the strings that flowed from the brown sleeves. The other groans moodily and turns his head away as she continues to lecture him on things, "And SERIOUSLY it STINKS! When was the last time you washed it?"

"Last week," he grumbles back, his far off glare causing a group of girls at the other end of the table to cower in fear. Yeah, if I were tall and muscular I'd have that effect too… times ten because of the whole eye thing which I've recently become aware of (Don't see gold eyes too often, do yah?).

"God, Terra, wash this god forsaken thing!" She glares at the rough brown sleeves, and for a second she looks across the table and catches me watching, "…What?"

"Aqua, aren't you being… a little… harsh…" Ventus's voice trails off quietly as the girl (Aqua, right?) and I have a little stare down of our own. If it were being modeled on a thermometer the tension would be rising like we'd just teleported from Alaska to Hawaii in two seconds. It's not that I despise the chick or anything, but the way she was acting just now doesn't go with the whole "tree hugger" disposition so well. She was acting like a… brat.

If I could I'd press a button that makes a noise like, "Ew~!" right about now.

The people at the rows in front of us start to stand up and go to classes, the rest of the cafeteria following suit. Soon enough blue haired girl looks under the table, grabs her bag, and walks off like nothing happened, frilly jacket man following suit. I was in the process of grabbing my bag off the table when the shortest of the three musketeers hastily scoots hit seat backwards to get out, pulling my own in tow. I turn to my side to give him the idiot stare, but I find it useless as the poor guy is already blushing like crazy.

"S-sorry, that… that was my fault," He stutters out, standing to untangle the chair legs and push it back under the table. My head feels fuzzy, I'm guessing because my brain is feeling like it's finally getting the attention it wants, so I decide to stand up slowly so not to cause black outs.

_Hey, maybe I'm a critic,_  
_A cynic._  
_Or am I jaded?_  
_Or am I afraid of it?_

Then this "brilliant" idea leaks from the stupid thing that _should be removed or shocked at some point _and for some reason I act on it.

The kid was about to make a meaningfully quick escape when I latch onto the strap on his backpack to slow him down, practically dragging him along with me as I neglect to push in my own chair.

"So, Ventus," I start, making sure all the syllables of the words come out correctly (I'm way to dizzy right now), "You have shop next, right?"

His face stays the light pink color I've become accustomed to seeing on him and he gives me a nervous glance back, "Y-… yeah, why?"

"Well, why don't you sit with me."

"…Okay?"

**Xxx-0-0-0-Feels like my writing is slipping up, right?-0-0-0-xxX**

Waiting for the morning announcements to start is always entertaining, because all we have to do Is sit at our tables and wait for the teacher to start class. Usually we talk about something funny, criticizing each other about trivial things that have no meaning. Although today ended up a little… awkward.

Nobody actually sits in their assigned seats, so it was okay for me to just drag Ventus over to sit right next to me like an accessory of something. Although, it seriously disturbed the natural order of things. Sora was sitting across from me, trying not to look him in the eye, while Axel sat next to him trying not to seem uncomfortable with our current overall situation. Where he came from, I'll never know, but new people that he doesn't know seriously bothers my read headed friend. I could see the blonde's feet tapping relentlessly, probably scuffing the floor under them, and his fingers kept plucking at his long sleeves. Well, it seems I'm not the only person who does that then.

Sora chose to break the silence, not looking Ventus in the eyes, but addressing him nonetheless, "Um, Ventus… right?"

I nod for him, but since he hadn't been looking up Ventus answered on his own, "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you related to Roxas at all?" Sora looked at him, he looked away, Axel coughed awkwardly, I stayed silent.

"Whose that?" Oh, what a conversation starter! My head came in contact with the table at some point as the conversation only went downhill from there.

**Xxx-0-0-0-Ah, a short snippet, who doesn't like them?-0-0-0-xxX**

_Cause it's dragging me down._  
_It's bumming me out._  
_It's making my head spin_  
_Round and Round._

I didn't say anything to him after shop class ended, but Ventus almost obediently followed me to our activity class anyways, staying on my right side the entire way to the fourth floor. It would be more convenient if there were escalators, but our school's budget has been hacked in half one too many times for something like that. Honestly, what the hell are the freaking political guys (and women) thinking? Not paying the teachers or school their well earned salary, for god's sake, we're the future of America here! We need money for a proper education!

I wish we had assigned seating, but then again there is also that one part of me that is thankful that we don't because now he can sit right next to me, causing it to be much easier for my fucking brain to focus on… well, him. Not to mention the teacher is always out in the hallway making it a lot more appealing for the rest of the class to make loud conversation and ignore the two boys in the corner who shall end up in an awkward socializing attempt whenever one decides to break the silence.

If you haven't caught on yet, that would be the situation I'm in right now.

And only one thing comes to mind when I picture dragging him into my life anyways, "Um… I apologize in advance."

He looks over from the corner of his eye and I can already see his face turning that rosy color again, "For what?

I could feel myself frowning, "For probably being the reason you end up socializing with me and losing your last bit of sanity."

He dropped the flashy gaze to his book (Which I could professionally comment on the fact that he wasn't actually reading it) and grinned, "I don't mind…" he murmured something else afterwards, but I didn't catch it.

Must not of been that important.

And, as soon as that thought went through my head I could practically imagine my brain turning into another version of me, scolding harshly, saying, "_What do you mean not important? He's the most important person in the world to me, how could something he obviously wanted you to hear and not hear at the same time NOT BE IMPORTANT, YOU GODDAMNED-" _and then it would be cut off by me tuning into reality like I did just now.

For once I was pretty sure letting my imagination run wild isn't the best thing to do in a this current situation.

_Can you say, "Hey!"_  
_Can you say, "Oh!"_  
_That's right,_  
_Now what do you want from me?_

* * *

**You all have permission to hit me, but school ended last Thursday so I BELONG TO ALL OF YOU NOW! **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't INCREDIBLY LONG AND AWESOME, but I had some trouble ending it so I went with this. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I got tired of rereading it and just posted it! Are you happy? I do hope this pleases you all, because when you like the story, I'm happy to continue writing it! :) And if I could, I'd hug all of you in person individually if you ever favorited/alerted/or reviewed this story because IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! X3**

**And even though it has a broad range of meanings, I'll say it anyway, "I LOVE ALL OF YOU~!" **

**Interpret that as you wish... **


	7. Kissing in Brick Wall Folds

**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**

* * *

I don't think Sound Effect Thursday was all that important today. Nothing big interrupted the regular order of things, and like yesterday, Ventus ended up unnaturally stuck to my side the entire day. I figured this was going to be normal from now on, and since that was the only new development, school seemed to go by in a big haze of smoke, causing me to end up at home sitting on my bed with Sora watching cartoons. I could hear the phone go off in the living room, but nobody ever calls for us, so I continued to watch as Ed lifted up the end of the sidewalk sending Eddy into the stratosphere.

Then my Mother bursts through the door with her "I'm freaking happy" grin, phone in hand.

"Boys, guess who's on the phone!" She demands, giggling as she passes the phone to a dumbstruck Sora, and leaves the room.

He stares at the device for a few seconds before pressing the speaker button, "Uh… hello?"

"_Dude! Hi!_"

There was no mistaking that voice, the one withholding the utmost excitement… it was Demyx. And, within the three consecutive seconds the phone has been in our hands, Sora and I have succeeded in smashing our heads together and screaming nonsense.

"Oh my god, Demyx, what the heck-"

"You haven't called in forever-"

"We freaking-"

"Missed you!"

"_I know, guys, calm down. It's just me… I missed you guys too!_"

Demyx was, probably, one of our first actual best friends. We met him back in sixth grade (Sora shared a reading class with him), and haven't been separated since. Unless you count in the fact that he moved away in the middle of seventh grade and left us with Xion, Roxas, and Larxene. Not to mention the idiots that sit at the table next to us. We hadn't become "super best friends" with Axel until this year when we were all put on the same team.

So, it goes without saying, we freaking missed the guy. It just didn't seem like life without Demyx around anymore. We only figured we should call him at the beginning of our eighth grade year and haven't heard from him until now. So many things have happened since then, what do we tell him?

Oh great, where the hell do we start?

"_So, what's been happening up in your crib?_"

"Don't try to be gangster man, you sound whiter than Sora," I droned, falling backwards with my brother in tow. They both scoffed, and if I thought hard enough, I could see the both of them crossing their arms and legs and snapping their heads to the side angrily.

I couldn't keep in the laugh while Sora filled him in, "Um, well, uh… lets see. We're in eighth grade now."

"_No, really?_"

"Yeah, I'm completely serious dog. And-"

"Stop that-"

"Right…"

**Xxx-0-0-0-Can't slur my speech either-0-0-0-xxX**

So today is the day.

Of the Fall Fling that is. I could picture our rival school's decorations now; balloons, sparkling ribbons, a prison cage, candy everywhere, and… teachers with funny looking hats. I could hear Mom and Dad arguing about something in the kitchen as my brother and I mindlessly dressed ourselves in the clothes we thought were most awesome. Trust me, we weren't that impressive. He was wearing a plaid red flannel, and I was wearing my softest black hoodie with a skeleton logo somewhere on the back of it. Yeah, we're totally gonna' break some major hearts with our cool threads.

"_Stop making such a big deal out of it!_" Dad's gruff voice echoed easily through the walls of the house. I hated it when they did this, it puts me in a bad mood.

"_When you don't know the names of your children's friends I find it a huge god damned deal Zack! When was the last time you drove them somewhere they wanted to go?_" Mom sounded completely livid, and I could see Sora frown and glower at Dad's comeback that made it's way to our room.

"_What are you talking about Aerith? I took them and Demyx to-_"

"_That was last year, and that was the only time you did something together with your kids!_"

I stopped listening after that, deciding to just flop onto the bed and wait for mother to come and get us. It was nothing new, they fight verbally nearly everyday. Dad, he's always got something to say, and Mom's got her values in life that contradict his own. I'm sure that if we weren't here they wouldn't even be living in the same house… or there would be the other situation, where they never started fighting like this in the first place and lived together with some type of harmony. There are those times when we're all just lounging around in the living room, cracking jokes and insults at each other to get some laughs. Then Dad would go too far with something, Mom would give him a light warning, Sora would get pissed off at him, and I'd drag my brother back to our room to watch TV or something.

I wish Mom would do something other than just argue with him about it.

I was about to elapse into a fantasy daydream about one of us finally giving Dad a piece of our mind when Sora gave a light call from the floor next to the bed, "Hey, Vani?"

"Hmm?" I couldn't form words after not talking for a few hours, my throat felt tight and swollen.

"Are we depressed?"

I sat up to look over the bed railing, finding my ten second younger brother fiddling sadly with a loose string on his shirt sleeve, "…Why, do you think we are?"

"Well, no, it's just," His head smacked into the wooden backboard, "Mom asked me that the other day and I… told her I didn't know if we were or not."

I rose a brow, leaning over the board farther, "Wait, she asked if we _both _were depressed? Do we look unhappy… are we unhappy?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell if I am or not. I mean, you seem okay, but… I wanted your opinion."

I stared at a rip in the carpeted floor, "It's not a matter of if we really are depressed or not, it's a matter of would you mind taking pills for the rest of your life for it… although, I don't think we'd need to ask ourselves that if we don't even know ourselves. I guess if she asks again we could say no."

He nodded in response, letting his arms flop to his sides lazily. We stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to the odd silence of the room along with Mother's footsteps coming from the hallway.

Our door clicked open lightly as Aerith leaned her shoulder against the wall, "Come on boys, time to pick up Xion."

She looked drained, finally starting to show her actual age. Sora slid the closet door closed and we followed her down the hall.

Dad's door wasn't open; nothing new.

**Xxx-0-0-0-xxX**

If it was possible to make a straight, flat, independent road that connects our house with Xion's house I'm pretty sure that it would take five minutes by car, and around fifteen by foot to reach either destination depending on ones own luggage. Unfortunately, we live on a long, dead end, private road with big hills and bad pavement, so it takes around twenty minutes after we get off that, onto the main road, and turn into their subdivision. And, after that long journey is over, she will be standing in her driveway wearing sparkling tights and a black dress that looks more like it should have been made into a cult jacket. Sora would then proceed to run up the steep freaking driveway, drag her back down with him, open the door with a bow and announce, "We're stealing your daughter!" in the direction of her parents who will be waving on the porch step with her little brother Tidus, who would wave enthusiastically while playing Pokemon on his handheld console.

And then, after a long and hyperactive fifteen minute drive, we arrived at the crowded parking lot of our enemy school.

Mom peered out her window from our perch at a red light, "You kids mind walking from the cross walk? I don't want to get into that, really…"

"Nope," Sora answered, mumbling 'green' as the light changed colors and we pulled into the parking lot of the Y.M.C.A. that was across the street. Xion tugged at the hem of her dress relentlessly, scowling when a man from a nearby car whistled loudly as we walking towards the cross walk. I watched Mom's car drive away slowly, stumbling to my right as Xion pulled Sora and I closely to her sides to hide from people's views. I glared into every windshield I passed for added effect.

We reached the sidewalk a minute later, and as soon as we started to head for the main door's I could already recognize people I knew. Sora just beat me to the yelling part.

"_Roxas! Hayner! Pence!_"

Xion and I waved as said trio turned around, each dressed in an odd looking yet casual outfit of their own. I remember Hayner from fifth grade Orchestra, but Pence I had never met before. I bet he is a bit off in the head like all of us too, there was no doubting that. _*_

Hayner had caught us first, wrapping an arm around my brother's neck before jabbing him in the stomach with a playful smirk, "Haven't heard from you in person for a while, brother number two!"

"Eh heh… the wonders of the internet…" Sora gave off a weak grin as he continued to hold his stomach. Roxas frowned before turning to us forgotten two.

"Xion, you… didn't have to dress up for this."

"I know," She answered, tugging at the strings of the hood on her dress, "Mom made me."

"You're lucky you ran out of time for make up, yuck," I complained, shuddering at when the image of messy eyeliner and lipstick popped into mind.

At the thought of girlish facial crayons I immediately spotted a familiar head of spiky blonde hair and an ocean wave of blue approaching the doorway to our side. Before I could even properly stare at him the kid started waving from beside his friend as they made their way over. I eagerly dismissed the image of their gliding feet, and successfully managed to distract myself by staring at a weird sparkle coming from the side of Ventus's eyes as he finally found his normal place at my side while the tree hugger busied herself with complementing Xion's choice of clothing.

I felt my head loll a bit to the side when he looked up with a smile, "Are you… wearing glitter?"

Said smile turned into a flustered grin as he poked at the area I was staring at, "Um… Aqua… I hadn't been paying attention and-"

"Say no more," I put my hand up and interrupted, "That is all I need to know."

And, without further delay, we officially entered into the school building and nervously checked ourselves off of a long list of names, which then managed to get us "membership stamps" on our hands as authorized passes for the rest of the night.

As the parking lot had suggested, there were already _thousands_ of kids packed into the fling. Most had stockpiled into the gym, and since it was the start of everything, the "DJ" was playing songs we had learned to dance to in P.E. such as The Cupid Shuffle, or the Cha Cha Slide. Other than that there was the cafeteria, where you could get one free slice of pizza with a drink, and then pay for whatever else you'd want to get afterwards. In a hallway further on there would then be a games room, karaoke, face painting, and video games. Other than that, I'd like to think the rest of the school was a forbidden free for all, if you could get passed that guards formerly known as teachers.

Since the only thing we ever seem to do is talk a meet up with people, the only area we'd be in would be the gym, and as if I were a psychic you'd never guess what Sora's first declaration was…

"To the gym!"

And so it shall be.

**Xxx-0-0-0-xxX**

The dimmed lighting was slowly starting to cause a headache to appear, and the scream talking of other kids wasn't helping either. I was completely drained of energy after shuffling around the gym with my brother for nearly an hour, who I had somehow lost track of along with his best friend _and_ Ventus. The only person I could spot from my darkened corner of the room was Aqua, who was nagging the weird jacket guy about something I didn't feel like listening in on.

So, instead of standing their holding a cup of orange soda like an idiot, I walked out of the gym and into the bright lighting of the cafeteria instead. My eyes shut immediately as I pushed through the crowd of people on the other side of the door, but I only ended up getting thrown into an empty space that was close to the main exit. For the first time that entire night I noticed there weren't any adults around, which was weird because this is where a big sign saying 'exit' was, so I took the very slim given' chance and turned the corner to walk towards the doors.

It was just way too stuffy in there.

The outside air had a bite to it, even though it was still fall, and I could see my breath coming out in little puffs of clouds in front of me. I figured it was a waste of time to go back inside, my head needs a rest from all the 'partying', so I start walking around the building for fun. Not that it actually is fun. In fact, this is the most boring activity in the world, if my attention hadn't been peaked by the movement of clothing from up ahead that I noticed turning around the corner.

So, even though it could have been a ravenous murderer who had escaped prison a few days ago and has been evilly planning his revenge on society by holding an entire school filled with hormonally unbalanced teens as hostages, I followed my instincts of curiosity and headed towards the corner of the building. Of course, even though it is possible that this could have been the murderer my mind had conjured up in the spear of that moment a few seconds ago, the odds were so far off that the universe, instead, replaced that made up criminal with a shivering Ventus.

The idiot wore short sleeves.

He turned around with an exasperated expression, he probably heard me coming, but shock soon pushed that away, "Uh… hey."

"Yo," I continued walking forward, turning him around and hooking my arm onto his shoulders to keep him walking with me, "Escaping the crowd? That's rather mysterious of you."

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he just kept to my side anyways, "Yeah… I guess."

We turned another corner, walking the back of the building, "Not not much of a conversation man are you?"

He shook his head as an answer, which pretty much went right along with my question, but he was smiling now and my head felt like it had just been jam packed and sealed tight with hot air. My vision went black for a minute, and I had to hold a hand up to my head to make the world stop spinning long enough for me to walk without leaning on Ventus too much.

"You okay?"

"Mmm? Yeah… fine," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Just got that feeling when you sit up too quickly."

There were _fireworks _on the insides of my eyelids, and that is _not_ right.

I felt him tug at the side of my shirt, "Can we… turn around. I'm freezing."

That was not an exaggeration, I could feel the cold coming off his bare arms through my hoodie. So I let go of his shoulder and spun him around myself before draping my right arm over him instead as we retraced our steps.

"Did you want to go back inside?"

"No, but… did you?"

It was easy to tell he was against the idea, even though I was starting to get cold out here too, and I didn't really have the meanness inside of me to make him face whatever it was in there that he wanted to avoid. It led me to thinking of how long he was out here before I escaped. Was it as soon as I lost sight of him? After that? Maybe he wanted to be alone…

"Not really," I answered as we stopped, finding a fold in the brick wall to stand in while we avoided the wind, "I'll stay outside. My headaches starting to clear up a bit anyways."

He smiled, and we stood in the small fold quietly for what seemed like an awkward amount of time. I thought really hard about what I could say to break the silence, but even though it would seem like it should be an uncomfortable moment I was content with where we were now. Standing awkwardly, face to face, in a small and compact fold in the brick wall, avoiding the autumn winds while our friends partied away inside the warm rival school. With food. And drinks. And full stomachs.

Whatever it is that Ventus hates so much that he'd rather be out here than inside better be the worst thing in the universe because I'm freezing my ass off here, even if I am okay with it.

"Are you… alright?" I wasn't quite good at the whole comforting thing, but the blonde looked too zoned out right then. He snapped out of it though, and when he looked up I kind of figured out that I was a bit taller, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

It wasn't a sad look, but if you weren't paying attention it could have been mistaken as one. And if I wasn't myself, and this was being recorded as a quote for some cheesy romantic novel, I would have described it as a smile of "Pure Happiness at it's best" because those were the only words I could think of to label the expression he was giving me right then. His hands were stuck into the front pocket on my shirt (He was still freaking cold), and he wasn't making direct eye contact when he answered.

But even though he acted so far off he seemed to echo with how loud the words felt, "Yeah, I'm alright…"

"_As long as I'm with you."_

I wasn't quiet sure if he actually said that, or if I just added that on in my head for the sake of the moment, but our eyes locked as soon as I thought it. And since I was unsure if that sentence was actually put out there, I suddenly had the grueling idea that he read my mind when I thought of it, which quickly made all the heat left in me go to my face. It was as if my brain was there telling me, "See! I told you what he mumbles is important!" except I wasn't sure if he even _said _anything. I couldn't look away either, it was as if the glitter that was accidentally (or forcefully) put on the side of his eyes were magnets and once you looked, you were locked on.

I didn't realize what I was doing, and afterwards I probably still didn't know what I did, but the space kept getting smaller and smaller until there wasn't any. Plus staring at the sparkling glitter probably lowered my I.Q. level a bit so I wasn't smart enough to pull away and…

Well, I kissed him, it's pretty simple. No, wait, let me reword that. _We _were _kissing_. There, that's much better. And it wasn't one of those "Mommy and Daddy love each other!" married, short, one second kisses. Our eyes closed, I could feel him move closer, and when I did finally pull back it was slowly and it came with one of those wet "plip" sounds you never think a kiss would actually sound like. Then that sort of fills the silence, and there's not much left to say.

I felt like my expression was stunned, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to move so I just left it as is. He was so close I couldn't see his face, but I figured I wouldn't have anyways because his head dropped onto my shoulder and we kind of just leaned on each other for a few minutes.

This was also the first time Ventus here broke the ice with conversation, "Hey, Vanitas?"

"Y-yeah?" I coughed, finding my throat closing in on itself.

I could feel him grin against my neck, "Call me Ven."

Both our hands were in my pocket now.

* * *

***) Okay, Sorry, this probably needs some explaining. Hayner and Roxas have been friends since the fifth grade, and Pence is also friends with them only he goes to Vani's rival school which is why he's never seen or heard of him before. Sorry it wasn't mentioned, it's not all that important.**

**I... am so... HAPPY! I finally got this done! IT'S SO LONG~! I'm squeeing for my own story, now that's sad. WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT! Yes. Yes it was, I just answered for you.**

**I hope it was good. I sort of got carried away towards the end and wanted to post it up as soon as possible because I WANT YOUR OPINIONS! So~ badly, because it's one of the best chapters so far. Plus Demyx was finally introduced (Frexy~!) and I know that'll make a certain someone rather happy. **

**I'm not nocturnal any more either, I'VE BEEN CURED, so a lot of good things have been happening lately. Anyways, since most of what I do is to make myself and other people happy here, I do hope you've gotten great joy out of this little developement. Thank you all so much, really, because I've gotten so many favorites for this story, and reviews, and alerts, I'M SO HAPPY! Really, thank you all. ~Neko**


	8. Katy Perry and Mommy Dearest

**The song's name is Last Friday Night by Katy Perry**

**Opposites, Most Certainly, Do Not Attract**

* * *

I was having some trouble catching up with myself.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
__There's a pounding in my head.  
__Glitter all over the room,  
__Pink flamingos in the pool._

It was cold outside, but Ven still didn't want to go back in so there isn't much I can do with this. We don't have much time left before the parents start pulling up, and by then I would need to have Sora and Xion clinging to me for dear life so we could push our way through that huge god damn mob of students. My fucking headache came back, but nobody cares about _that _useless piece of information except me, and that sucks eggs. Oh, and we can't forget the most important thing! I just gave away my first kiss to someone I've known for about five days!

And discovered my sexuality, but I'm ignoring that one. I've got enough on my plate as it is.

As that information slowly runs in one ear and out the next _I'm_ back in the real world, and leaning against me is the source of all this confusion. Who is also holding hands with me inside the confines of my own pocket. Plus, there was that undeniable urge to hold him the way I probably should be holding him now, but that would mean letting go of his hands, and I don't want to do that either. And the kiss, I wanted to do that again too, so badly, but I just couldn't do it. "Woulda' shoulda' coulda'" I guess.

There's also the idea of getting my face painted, which they have here. _Inside_. Of course, I'm not usually one to "ruin the moment", but it's _so_ cold.

"Um, Ven?" Wow, it's much easier than Ventus, "I know this is kind of ruining the moment and all, but I'm freezing… and so are you. Can we go inside?"

He mumbles something into the side of my neck and pushes closer, and I know this is stupid, but it was so freaking cute I stopped thinking for a minute just so I could enjoy the awkward silence that followed. I really wanted to just stay like that forever, but it was cold, and I was starting to worry about that nothing-in-particular that's always on my mind. My head felt clogged, and my eyes kept tearing up. I needed warmth!

Not that Ven wasn't warm… because he is. It feels awesome, and does not suck eggs. I could pick up the scent of candy canes, and every time he breaths out my spine would tingle in giddiness.

There's that standing up too fast feeling again…

"_Ventus_, I'm not kidding, let's go inside," I didn't want to, but I reluctantly pulled our hands out of my pocket. He made a whining noise and lifted his head off my shoulder. His face was so close I had to bite my lip to keep from kissing him again.

The fact that he was pouting wasn't making this any easier, "…Fine."

I start walking backwards while pulling the reluctant blonde by his short sleeves. He didn't look half as anxious as he did before, and while I'm not worried about it anymore, I still kind of want to know what made him come out here. I mean, why wasn't he with his friends? Shouldn't they be watching him- wait, wait. They aren't baby-sitters, that was a stupid thought.

"You're gonna' run into a pole."

I quickly stepped forward, swinging around the other side of him and nearly missing a light post that had been in my walking path.

Note to self; don't think and walk backwards at the same time.

_I smell like a minibar  
__DJ's passed out in the yard.  
__Barbie's on the barbeque,  
__This a hickey or a bruise? _

The energy of the crowded school had definitely gotten hyped up for the short amount of time we had been outside. The gym was playing some Katy Perry song for everyone to jump to, the pizza supplies had ran out, and the board game room was completely empty (not to mention clean, wow!). All the teachers were gathered into a corner, discussing homework and whatnot as they left the _student_ teachers to block the halls and doors. Most everyone was jumping in the gym. Ven and I successfully reentered the building without notice, and sidestepped our way into the jam packed "dance floor" of the night.

Unfortunately I didn't have the nerve to hold his hand, which made me irritable towards just about everything.

I groaned in displeasure, making sure he didn't get sucked into the crowd by constantly tugging at his sleeves, "Can't find my stupid brother. You see anyone?"

"Um," he flinched as someone elbowed him in the shoulder, "…Over there! In the corner…" His facial expression turned to one of regret as he stepped a bit closer.

I turned to fix a glare at the corner he was cowering away from, noticing two people I did _not_ like… talking to Sora. And he dislikes just about half of this school, so I could feel the distress emanating from them.

Dear god, with the way he keeps tugging at his shirt it'll rip before I get there.

"Sora, what the heck?" It's hard to keep my cool and also make my vocabulary stay at a rating of PG when I'm calling out while irritated, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The red haired Evil Con Carne turned her judging eyes our way with the most flirtatious hair-flip-hand-to-my-brother's-shoulder maneuver I've ever seen. Like showing off her almost bare except for bra strap shoulders would make me remember that's the signal to leave or something. Not to mention Mr. McCool on the right, standing as aloof yet taller than everyone else. Those two idiots never socialize with my brother and I, the only time they do is when they were bored or in fifth grade when the social arrangements hadn't shown it's evil face yet. Back when everyone was either "icky" or your best buddy. Yeah… those were the days.

"Hey Vanitas," I make a mental note when he uses my full first name, and my brain's imaginable finger slowly hovers closer toward the red alert button. Sora stopped tugging at the back of his shirt, but now he's pulling on his sleeves and I need to get him to relax. My main idea is to get these two idiots to stop freaking _touching him_ and _go away_.

The girl's eyes traveled past me, where I knew Ven was hiding behind my back, and a sly look creeped onto her face. It was almost disgust, but it didn't go that far. It still made me uncomfortable and clueless about this whole situation.

I didn't miss the fact that she completely ignored me, although I seriously don't care. My hands were still itching to hold Ven's and I was seriously getting pissed off about it.

"Hi _Ven_, since when did you become friends with these two?" She cooed, my brother slowly seeping across the wall and away from the hand on his shoulder. He stopped when he realized Mr. McCool was on his other side and frowned awkwardly.

I can practically see his self assurance flying away.

_Pictures of last night  
__Ended up on line.  
__I'm screwed…  
__Oh well._

"Um," Ven stepped over to my right, and his hand left my hoodie to tug at the neck of his shirt, "A couple days ago, why?"

"Oh, nothing," She brushed off the topic as if it _was_ actually nothing, and took her hand off of Sora's shoulder to place it on her hip, "Just curious."

Like hell there was no hidden meaning.

"Seriously Sora, where the hell is everybody?" I asked, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. They kept twitching over to Ven's.

"Oh, um, I don't know," he replied, eyeballing the crowd behind us, "I lost Roxas a few minutes ago in the bored game room. I think Larxene was with Aqua, and Axel and Xion were taking pictures. Where have you guys been?"

It would have felt like such an innocent question, but I noticed the blonde's heavily flustered look before I could reply normally.

So I stuttered like an idiot, "O-oh, we, um, were… outside. It was boring because we couldn't find anyone, so… yeah."

I caught Mr. McCool smirking in all his aloofness after he saw Ven's flushed appearance, and if I didn't think he was a complete idiot, I could have swore he just put two-and-two together. Not that the kid didn't look cute, because he did, my hands were tugging longingly at the inside of my pocket as I stood there being completely useless to this situation.

Well, thank god for the best friend in this situation, for he has appeared!

"Hey, Sora, what the hell? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Said the look-alike-of-the-boy-I-was-just-kissing-outside as he ran over, and in front of "God" and Evil Con Carne herself, shoved his way easily between my brother and the Silver Stud (With so much sarcasm in his movements I swear on my mother's future grave I would have hugged him if it hadn't been for the awkwardness of this situation). And with an added bonus of the red head's hand being forcefully unhinged from Sora's shoulder as Roxas dragged him away into the crowd of jumping students.

With a proud and relieved smirk on my face, I took my hands out of my pocket to grab Ven's, and nearly skipped off towards the gym doors as the two populars stared in astonishment after my brother and his rescuer. The Katy Perry song successfully came to an end, and the parents started squeezing themselves in through the front doors to pick up their offspring.

_It's a blacked out blur,  
__But I'm pretty sure  
__It ruled.  
__Damn._

This fling did not suck eggs.

**Xxx-0-0-0-Success!-0-0-0-xxX**

After a few minutes of maneuvering through the crowd of adults and eighth graders I successfully rounded up my brother and Xion. They were currently having an amusing conversation with her awesome Dad while waiting to sign out, and even though I should be right beside them, I was standing at the back of the line still grasping onto Ven's hand while he searched for his Mother. I hadn't seen the two trouble makers anywhere after the little "Sora Fiasco" so I figured the coast was clear or whatever. I'm also not planning on asking Ventus why he was so uncomfortable being around them, and that was mostly because I was still confused as fuck about this whole "we kissed, so now what?" situation.

There are quiet a few possibilities of what's supposed to happen next (or what _is _happening _now_). For one, I could be in a romantic relationship. That's an idea that I think is most likely, and I hate the phrase "we're going out/dating" so I'm sticking with the romantic relationship label for now. Or, since I'm so unsure about everything, all of this could possibly be one sided. Of course, since I'm such an emotionally challenged dork, I don't know who likes who. He could like me and I don't like him, or the other way around, but since we've been holding hands for a time span of five minutes I'm actually doubting this option. People who aren't "in like" with each other wouldn't hold hands unless it was a game or for friendship. Third, all of this could be a dream. I fell asleep on the bed while waiting for Mom and Dad to stop arguing and Sora didn't notice so I wasn't woken up. Although, that leads to the question of why I was dreaming about kissing Ven, and also the fact that when I pinch myself, why won't I wake up?

Don't judge me, I've never really liked anyone before.

I was then yanked out of my inner turmoil by the boy who may or may not be "in like" with me. A tug at my hand, and the sight of a blonde woman walking over was signal enough for me to let go and smile at her as she got closer.

There was definitely a family resemblance going on here. Although she seemed a lot younger than my Mom, she had those "mother wrinkles" at the corners of her eyes. She had on pink lipstick, that usually doesn't look good on women with children, but for some reason this one seemed to really pull it off rather well. Her eyes were blue just like Ven's too, and if I had seen her more up close, I'm sure it would have turned out to be a pale gray color because of how light they were. Her hair wasn't blonde though, it seemed like a worn out dirty blonde look that had been dyed red one too many times when she was a kid. She had an uneasy, tight lipped, mom smile on too.

That usually means that she isn't comfortable with the people her baby boy is hanging around with.

Like, me, for instance. Not that I blame her, Sora mentioned once that I look like the spawn of the devil. I take great pride in that comment.

"Hi Mom," Ven smiled sweetly at his mother as she stopped in front of us. I noticed the line moving forward, and an uncomfortable feeling started settling in my stomach. That seems to happen when you meet the creator of the boy you just kissed not even twenty minutes ago. Secretly, of course.

"Hello Ven, how was the, um," She glanced my way in a moment of silently nervous recognition, "…Fall Fling?"

"Oh, it was-" He stopped mid sentence, and I stopped following his sentence mid sentence, because we were having one of those moments where you recollect every detail of what happened that night and try making up a story that will pass for your parents.

I'm going with my decision on telling her it was okay. Maybe that's what he's thinking too…

"It was okay, I guess," He answered, his face falling into one of boredom (With a hint of pink I might add). "I mean, I sort of lost Aqua and Terra in here, and I haven't found them yet either."

"Oh, honey that's no big deal," Her motherly concern was almost as warm heartening as my own Mother's, "You seem to have plenty of friends to hang around with."

Her attention then moved to me, and this was getting way too sweet. The weirdest part was that Ventus wasn't embarrassed by his mother's comments in the least bit. He must be an only child, that's the only way he would be used to that "honey-dear" talk.

I coughed awkwardly and gave an equally awkward smile, "Hi, um, nice to meet you-"

"Ventus," She interrupted me in a stern voice, and I felt the need to glare and grab his hand again, but I held both feelings back, "Aren't you going to introduce me? Don't make him say it all on his own."

_Last Friday night,  
__Yeah, we danced on table tops.  
__And we took too many shots.  
__Think we kissed, but I forgot._

Like saying I'm a child that needs instructions on how to say his own name. We both shared a look of suppressed annoyance before turning back to his Mom. With a sigh, I was finally introduced.

"Mom, this is Vanitas. We met earlier this week, and I pretty much hung out with him the whole time I was here."

She rose a finely plucked brow, "So you're friends?"

He glared lightly at the floor while I chewed angrily on my bottom lip.

"Yeah."

I could tell that that answer was wrong.

_This Friday night,  
__Do it all again._

* * *

**Yay! It's finally here, chapter eight, whoo! Sorry the lyrics aren't in order, I ran out of room for all of them, but I think the song fits pretty well, ay?**

**Oh, and the last song they played in the gym was Teenage Dream, if you wanted to know. When that actually happened all of us hopped up and down in a mini rave circle while the lights changed pretty colors...  
So that was what was going on around that little... "sora fiasco"! X)**

**So, who liked Kairi and Riku's parts? I love how Vanitas thinks of them, seriously, but if you don't like it you shouldn't worry. They get... nicer...? You'll like them later. They cause a plot. X3**

**Anyways, so, the kiss! It's over! I should point something else out as well, but it's rather obvious. Vani's trains of thought, they're more foccussed on his surrounding instead of his thoughts and daydreams. And, if you simply like those little spats between him and his brain, I'm terribly sorry but he's fused with it now. "He can't deny his feelings anymore~!" Ha ha!**

**Well... I think that's it... no, wait, There was something important I wanted to ask but I can't remember what the hell it was...? Ughm... it was... god damn it...**

**Oh! If you can think of a better song, tell me. I like this one, but if there is a better one, I'd totally change it if it fits well. Kay? And, also, reviews that are just asking for updates make me angry, so stop it. And another also! If I forgot to reply to you... I'm sorry. I get confused after a while. But thanks to everyone that does! You make me happy!**

**Now that's it! ~Neko03**


End file.
